Llamando a la Felicidad
by Carol VanCullen
Summary: Que nombre podría darle bella a la vida que tenia? Vida? que nombre podría darle Bella al sufrimiento que padecia? Sacrificio? ¿Como es la felicidad o como se siente cuando ni siquiera podias diferenciar entre el amor y la humillación?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, me pertenece esta Historia de la cual me hago cargo. Prohibida la reproducción, copia, o traducción de la misma, sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Este es mi nuevo bebé, he estado trabajando en varios proyectos A LA VEZ, algo difícil, pero necesario, la culpa es de mi mente, es un volcán que vomita ideas, historias y fantasías. Por lo general me gusta terminarlas antes de publicar para no dejar a nadie en ascuas. Sé lo que es leer historias que le faltan páginas. Es como la vida incompleta, pero me comprometo solemnemente a entregar completas las historias. Tendrá capítulos largos y será larga, publicaré un capítulo semanal, lo suficientemente sustancioso para deleitarl s.**

I

Alice estaba emocionada con su departamento. Estaba en pleno centro de la ciudad. Un viejo edificio, pero excelentemente bien conservado. Al estilo victoriano, con toques vintage. La pequeña mujer ayudó en la restauración del lugar, trabajo que realizó su madre durante poco más de un año, producto de la herencia de su abuelo el viejo Douglas Brandon III. Alice tenía vena de decoradora, todo lo que tuviese que ver con crear, restaurar o remodelar era su vicio y hoy dia su oficio más amado. Su madre Marie Alice en premio a su incesante trabajo le obsequió el mejor de los regalos. Uno de los pisos en el nivel 4. Justo el que daba al edificio gris de vidrios azules que quedaba frente a su balcón, ese que tanto le gustaba. Con una pequeña terraza para un mueble de dos puestos y un pub, el cual en un par de ocasiones aprovechó de usar, tomando una gran taza de café con mucha espuma y bien humeante, la sensación de frio por la altura y de calor por el café, le hacían sentir como en casa. Cuando descubrió eso, sabía que había encontrado su pequeño nido para vivir de forma independiente. Y saber que ese sería el regalo de su madre por todo un año de trabajo, ha sido la mayor satisfacción que había tenido la pequeña de 3 hermanos, después de su graduación como decoradora de interiores. Ya hacía 7 meses que se había mudado, aun seguía revisando ciertos detalles en el lugar. Era bastante acogedor. Una pequeña cocina en forma de "u" con un mesón para dos puestos de comida. Una pequeña sala con muebles mullidos, un balcón también pequeño pero que brindaba una hermosa vista, debido a que Alice pidió ventanales y puerta corrediza para no perder de vista a su edificio gris favorito. Una chimenea decorativa, ya que el departamento disponía de calefacción. Tres habitaciones. La más amplia obviamente era de la chica y Dos habitaciones disponibles. Dos baños. Uno en la habitación principal. Otro en el pasillo para compartir con las otras dos habitaciones restantes. El departamento era de unos 75 mts2 y a pesar de lo pequeño le parecía que la distribución era apropiada, cada espacio del mismo fue aprovechado de forma ingeniosa. Alice adora la distribución que le dio al departamento, para ello aprovechó hasta el mínimo espacio para agregar algún detalle funcional. Gabinetes bajo la escalera que daba hacia la azotea. Espacio aéreos en los baños. Puertas corredizas. Gaveteros bajo las camas. Muebles huecos. Todo lo que fuera reciclar para decorar era su gran pasión. Estaba a gusto. Sin embargo, cada dia que transcurría sentía que se hacía pequeña y el departamento empezaba a aumentar de tamaño. Era la primera vez que Marie Alice Brandon de 24 años vivía definitivamente sola. La primera vez que le tocó fue cuando tuvo que ir a estudiar diseño, pero adoraba tanto su casa que regreso con su madre, hasta que el viejo Brandon les heredó el edificio, como herencia y al que se dedicaron a restaurar para alquilar los departamentos y vivir de esas rentas. Eso también seria trabajo de la pequeña Alice, procurar que sus ocupantes fuesen responsables con el cuidado del edificio y los compromisos oportunos de inquilinos responsables. Sin embargo después de haberlo terminado en seis meses solo se habían mudado dos familias a los departamentos. Eso no era problema para ella, simplemente no quería inquilinos irresponsables. Ya había tenido un par de jóvenes que intentaron prostituir el edificio y simplemente hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Ella quería gente ejemplar. Aun cuando seis meses después eso le estuviera costando. Pero tenía que pensar muy bien cómo hacer para recibir más ofertas. Había incluso pensado en hablar con su madre para vender los departamentos. Pero eso de momento no era rentable. Debían cumplir con una serie de requisitos con el ayuntamiento antes de vender propiedades, debían esperar por los menos un par de años para declarar la individualidad de los departamentos. Una cláusula que había puesto el viejo en la herencia. Y no entendían porque, suponían que el alquiler devengaba más dividendos que la venta, o que el viejo quería que el edificio siempre fuera de los Brandon. Alice trabajaba por su cuenta y a pesar de ello tenía compromisos de remodelaciones en otros sitios, sin embargo había días en los que se sentía sola en aquel departamento. Por momentos pensaba en regresar a Katty, Tx, pero eso sería una especie de retroceso. Por alguna razón sabía que debía estar allí. Ella esperaba a algo, o alguien, pero no sabía que o a quien simplemente había algo dentro de sí que le decía que tenía que esperar, porque algo o alguien esperaba por ella.

-estos presentimientos absurdos, van a volverme loca un dia- musitaba para sí mientras, salía del departamento.

Debía ir a comprar un kit para el baño, ya que a la taza se le había dañado el herraje y debía buscar a un plomero para que hiciera otras reparaciones necesarias.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rosalie esperó a que Royce despertara, para decirle que lo dejaba. Le había mostrado con pruebas, su infidelidad con su secretaria. Sin embargo ella no se sentía rota, ni herida, sino más bien liberada. Se había casado joven e ilusionada, con una gran boda pagada solo por sus padres. Royce Knight era una promesa del mundo de los negocios, pero resultó ser un mujeriego, apostador con vicios ocultos. Rosalie quería una gran boda de la que todo el mundo hablara. Y así fue. Debido al reconocimiento de su familia y su estirpe, la boda de Rosalie fue la comidilla, por poco más de 6 meses, cuando su marido protagonizo un gran escándalo en plena fiesta. Bochornoso por demás. Sin embargo, Rose lo tomó como la emoción del momento, pero con el tiempo ella misma se daría cuenta de que solo quería un cuento de hadas con mucho marketing, pero detrás de toda aquella fanfarria, no había nada más.

Royce no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de negar nada. Obviamente acusó a su secretaria de ser una putita oportunista y él, como macho cabrío, no tuvo opción que demostrar su gran hombría, la cual la mujercita estaba poniendo en duda. Rosalie no se había dado cuenta con quien se había casado, hasta ese dia. Sacó de su arsenal la fotos de Troy, el hijo de 2 años que tenía con la que él llamaba la putita oportunista. A los pocos minutos los mejores abogados de la firma de su padre, hicieron acto de presencia en su casa. Ella les explicó a sus abogados que quería la disolución del matrimonio, de una forma tranquila y amable, permitiría que Royce se fuera con lo que llevaba puesto y que si intentaba siquiera pelear un solo centavo de la fortuna, se encargaría de descubrir que había creado una pequeña firma fachada, para traficar con drogas, de las que por cierto Royce se había vuelto cliente vitalicio. El hombre palideció al escuchar tal amenaza, preferiría la peor de las torturas que ir a la cárcel, así que sin más accedió y se fue tal como Rosalie lo pidió, solo con lo que llevaba puesto.

Tiempo después Rose, se había enterado por la prensa que Royce había muerto en extrañas circunstancias, al parecer su pequeño secreto siempre salió a la luz, cuando fueron a visitarle por un ajuste de cuentas y la falta de cierta cantidad de mercancía que al parecer el hombrecillo, se había inyectado.

A raíz de aquella situación Rosalie decidió alegarse de la parafernalia. Se sentía como Rose DeWitt Butaker* al estar rodeada de tanta falsedad. Lo único que le quedaba era su familia y simplemente no quería que ellos se volvieran de plástico como el resto de su vida. Decidió entonces alejarse un poco de toda la cháchara familiar y emprendió su propio camino hacia alguna parte. Cuando se percató estaba terminando su carrera como abogado, aun cuando luchó contra su propio apellido para ser reconocida como Rosalie y no la hijita rica de Dalila y William Hale. Estaba recién graduada de abogada, simplemente quería empezar una pequeña firma. Rechazó la ayuda de su padre, explicándole que quería lograr cosas por su propia cuenta y no influenciadas por su herencia.

Llegó al aeropuerto y se dispuso a contactar a la hija de una amiga de su mamá. Su nombre era Alice. Al parecer su madre le había dicho algo acerca de unos pisos que estaban siendo alquilados con derecho a compra en un futuro no muy lejano. Dalila, le pidió que aunque fuese aceptara el visitar a la joven y ver si en ese edificio le gustaba alguno de esos pisos y ella se lo regalaría, con tal de que la mujer se quedara tranquila, Rosalie accedió en visitar a esa mujercita. Sabía que su mamá no iba a descansar hasta que no viera los benditos apartamentos y sabía que no la dejaría dormir hasta que no tomara uno de ellos, por su paz y tranquilidad.

-Sea donde sea, tomaré el condenado apartamento. Por ahora será lo único que voy a aceptar, por tu tranquilidad y por la mía también. Gracias Mamá- dijo amablemente al final antes de colgar su teléfono y abordar el taxi que la llevaría al centro, frente al Mall Sunset, un edificio gris de ventanales azules muy llamativo del centro de la ciudad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rosalie subió al ascensor. El edificio era pequeño, apenas cuatro pisos. Pensó en algo más grande, pero se autocastigó. Si quería ascender por sus propios esfuerzos, debía ser más modesta y aceptar ese regalo. Si no sería falsa toda esa intención de querer alejarse del lujo y de lo banal para al final volverse la niña berrinchuda que ha sido. Recordó que un berrinche la llevó a un matrimonio de catástrofe y salió airosa por lo obcecada que es, pero que realmente fue peligroso, todo por alardear del poder supremo que tenia del dinero. Sintió escalofríos en su espalda al imaginarse que de no haberse puesto alerta ante aquellas señales probablemente estaría tan muerta como su ex marido y sin ella saber ni una sola palabra.

-Eso fue una señal, no la cagues Rossi- se dijo para sí misma.

Llegó al nivel 4 del pequeño edificio. El ascensor abrió sus puertas y la invitó a bajarse, asomó su cabeza mirando de lado a lado el pasillo. Observo que en ambos extremos había una ventana que permitía la entrada de la luz que iluminaba modestamente el pequeño pasillo. Bajó del ascensor con dirección hacia la derecha y en la puerta más cercana a la ventana derecha. 4-A marcaba el departamento y 4-A es el departamento que su mamá le había pedido que visitara. Tocó el timbre y se dispuso a esperar. La puerta se abrió y una pequeña mujercita de cabello puntiagudos cortos, de muy baja estatura con una flameante sonrisa y unos dientes como de comercial de tv la recibieron

-Hola-

-Hola, busco a Mary Al…-

-Alice, soy yo. Y tú debes ser Rose cierto? Mi madre me ha dicho que la tuya le pidió que vinieras a ver los departamentos, ¿pero qué haces allí?, entra por favor-

Y prácticamente la haló de la puerta haciéndola entrar con sus tres maletas.

-Debes estar agotada, tengo entendido que vienes de Detroit, ¿cierto?-

-Aja- contestó Rosalie sin observar mucho a la chiquilla. Miraba curiosa el departamento. La decoración era bonita, pintoresca con aires victorianos. Era un departamento relativamente pequeño en comparación a la casa de sus padres e incluso a la casa de ella y Royce, cuando estuvieron casados. Lo que le agradaba de aquello es que el departamento se veía impecable. Suponía que como ella iría de visita, necesitaba que la impresionaran.

-¿quieres un café?. Acabo de preparar un poco. También tengo magdalenas. Las he hecho yo misma-

Alice la arrastró hacia el mesón de la cocina y la invitó a ocupar el asiento elevado. Alice de forma efusiva seguía hablando sin parar, colocó el ponquecito en un pequeño plato blanco con pintas de color rosa. Una taza de café delicadamente decorada. Rosalie se sentía como si estuviera en una merienda con Barbie. Rose miró el ponquecito que tenía un apetecible aspecto y casi muere cuando la chica le informo que era relleno de crema.

-tomaré el café, pero la magdalena no. Estoy a dieta-

-o vamos, debes estar de broma. Además un simple ponquecito, no te hará engordar-

-créeme, el problema es que si me gusta el puto ponqué, querré otro y otro. No tengo tanta voluntad para negarme al dulce-

Alice rió bajito ante el comentario de la rubia. Era una mujer impresionantemente bella e impecablemente arreglada. Se notaba a leguas que tenía un gusto exquisito para vestir, además de que la chica se veía regia en el chaquetón rojo que envolvía su cuerpo y aquellos tacones a juego con su chaqueta.

-ponte cómoda mujer, quítate ese sobretodo y hablemos de negocios-

A Rosalie le impresionó lo confianzuda que es la enanita, pero por alguna razón, no se sintió mal por ello. Sin embargo mantuvo su seria postura para que la pequeña mujer no se confiara. Ella era Rosalie Hale, recién graduada de abogado y acabaría con la ciudad.

-quiero ver los departamentos que están disponibles-

-bien, termina tu postre e iremos por ellos-

-antes me gustaría terminar de ver éste departamento, si no te importa-

-oh no, para nada, por el contrario eso me haría muy feliz-

Al terminar el condenado ponqué que sabia deliciosamente bien, invocó a todas tus fuerzas para no pasar el dedo por el plato y lamer el puntico de crema que se había salido de la magdalena. Agradeció que la enana la arrastrara por el departamento. Era realmente lindo, pequeño, pero muy bien distribuido. Le llamó la atención la disposición de espacios que regularmente permanecen ociosos, como los gabinetes bajo la escalera, o el espacio bajo el colchón. Es muy creativo. Se sintió agradada y esperó que existiera un departamento justo para ella.

-¿quien decoró tu departamento?, debiste haber gastado un dineral para que quedara tan lindo-

-oh, gracias Rose. Puedo llamarte Rose, ¿cierto? Creo que sí. Pues, no fue mucho yo misma lo decoré, trabajé con mi madre en su restauración y simplemente aporte ideas para el decorado. Soy diseñadora de interiores-

-disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿qué edad tienes?, pareces de 15 años-

Alice se carcajeó ante el comentario

-tengo 24-

-¡Wow! 24, igual yo- dijo con pensamiento quedo -Pero es un secreto. Espero que sepas guardar secretos. No acostumbro a decirle mi edad a nadie- remató en tono amenazante.

-no te preocupes, soy una tumba- indicó Alice haciendo el gesto de cerrar su boca como si tuviera un zipper en ella y sonrió.

Rosalie miró tres departamentos que Alice consideró que llamarían su atención. Estos no estaban decorados, simplemente restaurados. El que le agradó a la rubia, era uno de piso de Parket. La Habitación principal era más grande que la de Alice y tenía dos ventanales que daban hasta la calle, cada uno con un pequeño balcón, excelente para compartir la vista y mirar el movimiento allí afuera. Solo le faltaría equiparlo.

-¿quiero saber cuáles son las condiciones para comprar el departamento?-

-ah, bueno. De momento sería alquilado, pero podríamos realizar un contrato de arrendamiento con opción a compra. Este es uno de los requisitos que ha dejado mi abuelo, para poder disponer de esta herencia-

-¿acaso no confiaba en Ustedes?-

Alice se encogió de hombros

-pues la verdad no sé por qué hizo esto. Aunque no me quejo, el no era malo-

-o tal vez cuidaba sus intereses. De momento la figura de renta es más accesible a la compra. Por cuando el bien deja de ser tuyo obviamente. En cambio con la renta puedes colocar condiciones y reglas para mantener el departamento, el edificio y la paz de los habitantes-

-supongo que sería por eso. Creo que mi abuelo quería que tratáramos de conseguir a las personas adecuadas para vivir-

-¿personas adecuadas?-

La enana se volvió a encoger

-cariño, en este mundo hay gentes de todo tipo, no existen los adecuados, ni los perfectos. Si sigues esta política, jamás ocuparán el edificio. Tu abuelo impuso una clausula un tanto absurda. Esto es un edificio, no el país de las maravillas-

-entiendo. Me ha costado un poco habitarlo, pero sin embargo tengo fe. Puedo creer y creo, además tú eres una gran chica, puedo verlo. Estoy segura de que serías una excelente inquilina-

-tu abuelo te entrenó bien. Con ese discurso casi me sacas las lágrimas. Pero hablemos de negocios reales. El lugar me agrada. No me gusta que aun esté tan deshabitado. Me hace sentir como que soy única en el mundo. Creo que debes hacer algo por la seguridad del edificio, es decir, ¿cuantos departamentos son?-

-16-

-es decir 4 por cada piso-

-aja-

-no todos son de la misma medida, por ejemplo este me parece más espacioso, cuantos metros tienes-

-todos tienen 75 m2, solo que las distribuciones son diferentes. Por ejemplo este es de solo dos habitaciones, por eso la amplitud de la habitación principal. Cuando mamá lo trabajó, dijo que el fuerte era esta vista y le pareció fantástico que este espacio se ocupara para una habitación, o una gran sala. Es genial-

-Sí, es cierto, pero este espacio será para mi habitación. No se hable más-

Alice sonrió y aplaudió.

-yo quiero comprarlo. Bueno mi madre me lo va a regalar. ¿Hay posibilidades de que en vez de un año de arrendamiento sea menos?, es decir, ¿que tal tres meses para empezar? Si me vuelvo insoportable, me echas y listo. Y si no te soporto a ti, me largo y asunto resuelto-

-me parece justo- indicó Alice sin dejar de sonreír

-Bien. Voy a necesitar comprar algunas cosas para ocuparlo. ¿La calefacción sirve?-

-Todos sus servicios están activos. Energía eléctrica, agua, calefacción-

-No hay línea telefónica-

-eso todavía no-

-ok, haré la solicitud. Enana, has cerrado un negocio. Tienes a la mejor inquilina que jamás podrás tener-

Dijo estrechando con fuerza la mano de la mujercilla haciéndola bambolearse por la fuerza.

 ***Rose DeWitt Butaker: Persona ficticio de la Película Titanic (1997) interpretado por Kate Winsley. Era una joven aristócrata harta de las banalidades de la vida opulenta. Su Madre negocia su matrimonio para salvarse ambas de la ruina en la que la había dejado su Padre antes de morir.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Otra invención mía espero que les agrade a mis lector s**

 **Bienvenid s a mi mundo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer.**

 **La historia es mía y por lo tanto no autorizo a reproducir, copiar o traducir.**

II

Después de tantos años, Isabella por fin deja el nido para tomar las riendas de su vida. Había tardado demasiado. Si no hubiese sido por el miedo que Renee le inculcó desde pequeña hubiese logrado muchas cosas, hubiese luchado por él, hubiese luchado por su hija y por ella misma. Aunque no culpa a su madre de su falta de valentía y exceso de miedo, pero si le reprocha su responsabilidad en hacerle creer siempre que nunca podría salir de su ala. Era difícil, toda su vida se resumía en 4 maletas y algunos artículos que debió dejar donde Ángela, su amiga, para poder embarcarse en su aventura. Una aventura que se retraso no menos de 10 años aproximadamente. Suspiró pesado. Las últimas palabras de su madre fueron: - _ya te veré regresar con el rabo entre las piernas. Te vas a pasar hambre y a hacer que Nessie pase trabajo también. El tiempo se encargará de que pagues una vez más por tu estupidez_ -

Pero al salir de su casa, sintió la brisa acariciarla. Miró a su hija y le dedicó una sonrisa lastimera. Caminó hacia el centro del pueblo y fue por desayuno. Por primera vez pensó que no regresaría ese dia a esa casa. Ni los días venideros, por un lado se sintió libre, por el otro angustiada, desechó los malos deseos de su madre y pidió internamente que si Dios estaba realmente con ella como muchos le habían dicho, lo menos que haría sería conseguirle un lugar para vivir junto a su hija. Pero había que hacer ciertos sacrificios. Nessie de momento se quedaría en casa de su abuela paterna. Su padre casi nunca iba para allá, así que no sería problema. Elizabeth se ofreció como una forma de compensar la irresponsabilidad de su hijo hacia su nieta. No podía negarse. Elizabeth estuvo complacida de recibir a Nessie, pero por sobre muchas cosas, por fin su hija estaría en un lugar donde los gritos no serían su despertador, no sería regañada por cada pie que moviera, no estaría limitada, tendría un poco de paz. La niña era muy consciente de la situación de su madre y de ella misma. Pero sabía que el sacrificio valía la pena. Todo por dormir y comer en paz en un lugar donde se respirara amor, unión y esfuerzos. Bella quería su propio espacio, junto a su hija. Ellas dos juntas, contra el mundo. Esa idea las entusiasmaba a ambas. Aun sabiendo que se quedaría un tiempo con su abuela, sabía que el sacrificio valía la pena. Aun cuando no pudiera ver a su mamá con frecuencia. Pero estaba el teléfono, sin duda hablarían a diario por whatsapp, twitter, o facebook. No comunicarse con la familia ya no era una excusa habiendo tanta tecnología para ello.

Desayunaron en el cafetín del pueblo. Ambas comieron aquellos deliciosos pastelitos junto con un jugo de durazno. Bella pidió su infaltable capuccino con dos de azúcar, mientras observaba a Nessie comer con deseo aquel delicioso pastelito relleno de pollo y acompañado de salsa tártara.

-¿te sientes bien?- preguntó con cierto temor

-Mamá, ya lo hemos hablado, estaremos bien. Sé que conseguirás empleo rápido y tan pronto puedas, me iré a vivir contigo- dijo para atrapar un bocado mas del pastelito.

Bella tragó grueso. Estaba muy ansiosa. Esa ansiedad de mierda y los deseos turbios de su madre. Oró intensamente. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, pero no le pidió a Dios, le exigió, ya había pagado con creces sus errores, y no era justo. Nessie merecía una maravillosa y feliz vida. Entendía que lo que ella había sufrido sería aceptado, siempre y cuando el destino de su hija estuviera lleno de la luz que a ella siempre le faltó.

Al terminar de comer, fueron a casa de Angela. Conversaron un rato y la morena le ofreció a la castaña otro café. Bella no podía negarse. Era adicta al café. Lo amaba simplemente a veces acompañado de un buen cigarrillo, para pensar o para dejar de hacerlo.

Agradeció el apoyo.

-Cualquier cosa, con tal de que salieras de ese lugar. Estoy feliz por ti amiga. Nada es fácil, Bella, pero eso no significa que todo será fantástico para ti-

-eso espero-

-con ese ánimo, no lo lograrás. Ten fe. Verás que lo lograrás-

-si- dijo poco convencido, pero sinceramente no tenía opción

-sabes que debes comunicarte conmigo, si necesitas ayuda…-

-voy a lograrlo, Ang. Lo prometo-

-por ti y Nessie, no por nadie más, no lo olvides-

Bella asintió y se despidió de la morena con un fuerte abrazo para ella otro para su ahijada. Se dirigió hacia la estación y abordaron el Bus con salida del ese pueblo. La ventaja de que Nessie se quedara con Elizabeth era que quedaba a hora y media de la ciudad donde Bella se iría a trabajar. Una vez que se estabilice, podrá visitar a Nessie tenia planteado una vez por semana, todo dependiendo de lo que consiga en la ciudad. Tenía varias propuestas y referencias de amigos conocidos. Iría por esas entrevistas. Algo sacaría de aquello. Por fortuna, Bella había sacado una buena tajada de su último empleo, el cual guardó recelosamente. Esta era la oportunidad que tenía y por fin la tomó. Si todo salía bien, a vuelta de tres meses ya estaría trabajando. Ese era el tiempo que se había impuesto para lograr levantarse. Pero no había marcha atrás, ni margen de error, ya no había opción, el tiempo que fuese necesario, ya había salido de aquella casa y empezaba a labrar su propio camino.

-tarde, pero seguro- musito mientras el bus se dirigía hacia su nuevo destino, para dejar a Nessie con su abuela y emprender su verdadero gran viaje.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Alice estaba entusiasmada, ya hacían 4 semanas que Rosalie se había mudado, pero aun faltaban cosas. Había comprado una cama, dos pufs. Dalila le había equipado con las cosas básicas. Cocina, lavadora y secadora, nevera, cafetera, microondas. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco cuando su madre se espantó de que ella tendría que cocinar, lavar y arreglar su departamento.

-tus uñas hija, debe comprar humectante para que no dañes tus hermosas manos. Mi hermosa nenita. Tu, Rosalie Hale, mi hija viviendo en un departamento de 75m2 y tendrás que lavar tu ropa- dijo espantada.

Rosalie la dejó descargarse por teléfono para luego regañarla exigiendo que se calmara, que era una exagerada de mierda con esos berrinches que ni ella misma había tenido

-cuida tus modales muchachita. Soy tu madre. Años de estudio en Francia no se irán a la _mierda_ por eso vocabulario soez tuyo. Eso es lo que pasa cuando te juntas con gente de menor rango social, ojalá que el malnacido de Royce se esté achicharrando en el infierno, ese hijo de puta, fue quien te llevó a esto a conocer a esa gente y…-

-si mamá, también te quiero y cuida tu vocabulario también. Adiós-

Y cerró antes de que ella pudiera decir alguna palabra.

-tu madre-

-ajá-

Alice rió bajito

-¿Nadie más te ha llamado por el resto de los departamentos?-

-sí, han venido varias personas, pero no me han hecho clic-

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco

-cuando venga esa gente, trata de citarla cuando yo esté. Esto es serio enana, no puedes esperar que la gente te haga _clic_ para saber si se queda o no. Tienes que ser más inteligente con eso, si quieres sacarle provecho a este edificio. Los costos te van a consumir y se les acabará la herencia a tu mamá y a ti. Piensa en ello-

-voy a alquilar una de mis habitaciones- escupió de golpe

-¿te has vuelto loca? ¿Vas a meter a un desconocido?-

-a una desconocida-

-exacto-

-tú, eras una desconocida-

-yo estoy en mi propio departamento-

-te la pasas más aquí que allá-

-¿me estás diciendo que te molesta mi presencia?-

-en lo absoluto, por el contrario me agrada mucho, aunque tienes un terrible carácter, pero eres una linda persona-

-para tu información, quien iba cada noche desde que llegué a ofrecer algo para la merienda, has sido tú. Has tocado mi puerta hasta el hastío-

-no te gusta estar sola- dijo Alice cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-a ti tampoco- mencionó Rosalie cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Es una chica, he hablado con ella. Se está quedando en donde unos conocidos, porque no ha conseguido nada. No puede de momento pagar un departamento para ella sola. Además sería bueno que alguien más le de calor a mi departamento-

-¿no te basta con mi fuego, enana del demonio?-

-no seas grosera- Alice le sacó la lengua

-se que ella también es otra enviada, así que la recibiré, compartiremos juntas y seremos buenas amigas-

-tu estas enferma. Tú crees que esto es el club Disney y recibirás a todos para hacer el club del amigo fiel. ¡Loca!-

-amargada-

Rosalie le miró de forma envenenada y se levantó del asiento

-suficiente, iré al centro-

-¿a qué vas?-

-daré una vuelta, he enviado la solicitud a YorkLaw por un puesto-

-¿no buscarás tu propia firma?-

-cambié de idea de momento, quiero probar trabajando en una firma y foguearme en el negocio, antes de decidirme poner la propia. Además necesitaré colegas, ¿cómo se supone que los conseguiré?-

-habla con tus amigos-

-ninguno se ha mudado aquí. Este sitio me gusta, así que buscaré mis propios amigos abogados y formaré mi propio club de amiguitos abogados. Lo llamaré el club de mis amiguitos abogados, comeremos magdalenas y me pondré gorda-

-eres una odiosa-

-Adiós enana, deja de hacer travesuras y ve a la cama temprano- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si

-¡yo no soy una niña!- reprochó para sí misma. Se dirigió a la cocina a recoger el reguero que dejó Rosalie por las magdalenas que se había comido.

-si se está poniendo gorda, es porque no puede controlar su pico. No es mi culpa que me queden tan deliciosos los ponquecitos- dijo mientras mordisqueaba uno. Tocaron el tiembre y Alice puso los ojos en blanco. Seguramente a Rossi, se le ha quedado algo. Fue a abrir la puerta.

-no has dejado na…- no terminó de hablar porque notó que no era la rubia. Era una chica castaña, de aspecto serio, cabello desgrafilado hasta el cuello estilo emo pero más alegre, de color negro, con algunos reflejos. Vestía jeans, botas altas al estilo militar, una chaqueta y bajo esta un top oscuro, cargaba un morral bandolero. Sus ojos eran chocolates, con poco brillo, pero miraban muy fijo.

-disculpa. ¿Alice Brandon?-

-sí, soy yo-

-soy Bella Swan, te hablé por lo de la habitación-

-oh, eres tu-

A Alice le sorprendió la apariencia de la mujer, no era joven se veía como más madura, más seria tal vez por el maquillaje. Pero su semblante era diferente no tenía la apariencia de una joven de 22 o 24 años, parecía como de 28 o incluso hasta 32. Tenía un aspecto de mujer adulta.

-sí, parece que esperabas algo mejor-

-no, no es eso, te imagine más…-

-¿joven?-

-no, bueno, sí, bueno…-

-no te preocupes aun no sufro incontinencia. ¿Puedo pasar?-

-claro- dijo Alice en tono apenado. Imaginaba una chica universitaria más "resplandeciente". Había algo de ella que la intrigaba un poco. Se preguntó porque tenía un imán para atraer chicas con vocabulario sarcástico. Era suficiente con Rosalie.

-¿quieres sentarte?-

-claro-

La invitó a la cocina y le convidó sus deliciosos ponquecitos. Bella no se negó. En realidad no había comido, moría de hambre, No pudo desayunar en casa, no quería ser molestia. Nada que no pudiera mitigar una gran taza de café y un par cigarrillos. Había llegado hacía dos semanas. Había asistido a las entrevistas pautadas, sabía que era pronto, pero aun no conseguía nada. Prefería entonces estar en la calle que en casa de Bree, una compañera del colegio en Forks, que se había ofrecido a hospedarla mientras conseguía algo propio. Podía haberse quedado con ella. Pero la chica acaba de casarse. Su esposo Riley, era un hombre agradable, así que le parecía inoportuno quedarse en casa esperando respuestas por las visitas de trabajo. Ambos trabajan en un café en el centro, solo que por ahora tienen turnos rotativos, Riley está en casa ahora y espera que Bree salga de su turno, para el ir a cubrir el suyo. Agradece la ayuda, pero se siente un estorbo, solo quiere conseguir un puto lugar donde quedarse y no sentirse demás en ningún sitio. Era su primera vez viviendo sola, en realidad, estas serian las primeras veces de muchas cosas.

-¿no tienes problema con dietas?- pregunto Alice y Bella negó

-Excelente, tengo una compañera de piso. Ella tiene un departamento. El 3D, pero es una enferma con esto de las dietas. Se come una magdalena y dice que es mi culpa- se sonrió, pero la chica permaneció seria. Solo asintió.

 _Excelente, una es una amargada y la otra al parecer es inexpresiva. Mis poderes ya no me están funcionando,_ pensó Alice

Bella comió tres ponquecitos y una gran taza de café. Le comentó a Alice que era adicta a ese liquido, simplemente se rendía a sus pies.

Bella miró las dos habitaciones. Una era bastante pequeña. No sería adecuada para cuando pensara llevar a Nessie de visita. En cambio la otra que quedaba era un poco más amplia. Tenía una cama matrimonial, una TV y un mesón plegable que podía abrirse simplemente cuando lo requiriera. Le agrado la distribución de espacios, al igual que a Rosalie. La chica era inteligente aprovechando espacios vacios. Le mostró el baño que tenía una distribución parecida. Era pequeño, justo como la agradan a Bella, había una escalera rodable para poder usar los pequeños cubículos colocados en la parte superior del baño. Era muy agradable. Había calentador. Y agradeció al universo por ello. Lo único era que el baño debía ser compartido si ocupaban la otra habitación, pero ese sería un simple detalle. En la habitación había una ventana que daba a una escalera de emergencia. _Excelente, con entrada independiente_ , pensó para sí misma. Se asomó por ella y observó el lugar como un pequeño balcón, pensó en colocar algunas plantas pequeñas que no necesitaran mucho cuidado para darle vida al espacio. Había conseguido su lugar especial para tomar café en privado. Aunque la casa tenía otro balcón que estaba en la sala, pero éste era más intimo. Sería para ella. Solo rogaba que el precio fuese acorde, necesitaba conservar lo mas que pudiera sus reservas.

Habló con la enana fingiendo desinterés, pero estaba loca por la habitación. Se había imaginado con Nessie mirando la Tele, cocinando en el departamento, admirando la vista, durmiendo al lado de su amada hija.

Volvieron al comedor de la cocina. Siguieron conversando sobre los costos de la habitación. No le pareció costoso, pero Bella se angustió pensando si no conseguía trabajo pronto, como podría resolver sus situación.

-mi madre siempre me dijo que yo tenía un don, hay algo, puedo verlo, en tus ojos- soltó Alice como si pensara en voz alta. Y por alguna razón la castaña se sintió descubierta, le pareció oportuno mencionar una de sus tantas preocupaciones, era obvio que si no tenia posibilidad de traer ocasionalmente a Nessie consigo, la habitación quedaba descartada por muy maravillosa que esta fuera.

-Tengo una hija. Mi idea es que en un futuro para nada lejano, pueda traerla conmigo. Poder tener mi propio espacio. Que ella esté conmigo y que yo consiga empleo pronto, me desespera no trabajar-

Alice sintió su corazón pequeño. No había imaginado que aquella mujer tuviera una hija. No es que no pudiera, pero le era extraño. Tenía amigos pero recién algunos se habían casado y buscaban bebes. Y ella por lo visto estaba sola, no habló de pareja o esposo o padre de su hija. Intuyó que era difícil. Buscaba un espacio para poder estar con su hija pronto.

-¿qué edad tiene tu hija?- preguntó dulcemente

-doce-

Alice puso los ojos como platos. Era grande, que edad tenía la mujer, la veía grande pero no podía tener más de 30, ¿o sí?

Bella sacudió su cabeza

-Ok, creo que estoy robando tu tiempo. Me gusta la habitación, haré algunas llamadas, veré que puedo hacer estaré en contacto, a más tardar una semana, te informó si la tomo o no, claro si puedes esperar-

-ey, espera. Si es por traer a tu hija, puedes hacerlo. Además me gustan los niños. Podré jugar con ella y le haré peinados, claro si le gustan. Doce años es magnífico, los bebes son bellos, pero de doce años, hablan y puede decir que le gusta y que no, seguro que le gustan mis magdalenas-

-¿eres maestra?-

-no, soy diseñadora de interiores-

-ah, con razón la bonita decoración, pero pareces mas maestra-

-gracias- dijo aplaudiendo el halago –no me preguntes porque. Rosalie dice que soy demasiado confiada, pero simplemente puedo verlo. Yo estaba esperando algo o alguien. Y aun faltan personas por venir. Pero tú, tu, yo te estaba esperando. Bienvenida, Isabella-

Bella le miró extrañada por aquellas palabras, la chica era rarita, incluso más rara que ella misma. Pero era agradable. Aunque prefería no apegarse a nada ni nadie, porque a la larga la gente se va y es muy desagradable quedarte solo con el amor de quien ya no está. Solo Nessie, su único amor, sería por siempre Reneesme.

-Bella, solo Bella- Sentenció estrechando su mano y cerrando el trato.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 **Locaciones inventadas al igual que algunas otras que encontrarán a lo largo de la historia**

 **Los reviews son gratis, déjame ver qué opinas, espero que les guste…**

 **Carol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer.**

 **La historia es mía y por lo tanto no autorizo a reproducir, copiar o traducir.**

 **III**

-tú estás en drogas, enana-

-jamás he probado nada de eso-

-el jabón, no se come-

-tienes que verla-

-no te preocupes, ya la veré. Qué bueno que yo tengo mi propio departamento y tú te quedarás sola con tu psicópata personal-

-ella no es ninguna psicópata, se llama Bella-

-¿y eso es un nombre?-

Alice puso los ojos en blanco –Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella-

-Me sorprende tus dotes, ya hasta confianza tienen-

-estás celosa-

-¿quien yo?, estás loca, yo no soy la que tendrá que dormir con el cerrojo pasado de mi puerta. Desconectaré el teléfono, para que no me molestes cuando te pique en pedacitos-

-eres una exagerada-

-y tu demasiado altruista. Tienes que tener un poco de malicia. Y hablando de malicia, ¿qué ha pasado con el chico, ese de quien me hablaste?-

-¿James?- y la cara de la enana ardió en llamas -¡oh! Rosalie, tienes que verlo, el es tan, sexy, varonil, es realmente hermoso. Me invitó a salir. Iremos a comer helado-

Rosalie se carcajeó

-enana, los hombres no comen helados, hacen eso para atrapar a sus presas y coger con ellas-

-eres tan detestable-

-tienes que poner los pies en la tierra, disfruta tu momento con el tipo. Ve salgan a bailar, conócelo, cojan, hagan lo que es normal, pero no lo veas como el padre de tus hijos, ni el abuelo de tus nietos, vas demasiado rápido-

-¿qué tiene de malo que lo vea como un posible candidato a ser mi pareja?-

-que eres muy idealista y vivimos en el mundo real, las cosas no parecen cuentos de hadas. Tu tuviste novio antes, cierto?-

-por supuesto, quien crees que soy-

-¿eres virgen?-

-noooooo- dijo con asombro

-ah, ok no hace falta que te explique cómo se pone el condón en el pene. Si vas a tener sexo con el debes cuidarte y que él se ponga condón. No aceptes el sexo oral, hasta que salgan lo suficiente. Puedes dejarte tocar una teta en la tercera cita. Y puedes tocarle la verga sobre el pantalón, para que te cerciores de que la tiene grande y dura. Y jamás aceptes el cun…

-¡Rosalie!- exclamó con fuerza para hacerla callar -realmente no puedo entender como una mujer tan bella como tú, con un porte tan increíble, pueda tener la boca tan sucia como las cloacas del infierno-

-Una abogada con la boca sucia, como las mismas entrañas del infierno. No por nada, soy Rosalie Hale la…-

Simplemente la dejó hablando sola en su discurso narcisista una vez más. Recogió la cocina, mientras pensaba en Bella. Ya tenía la llave del departamento y en dos días estaría trayendo sus cosas. Y en James. Alice había tenido novios anteriormente, y aunque James no era su novio aún, simplemente recordó y se dejó llevar por las palabras de su madre.

 _-Tienes un don, hermosa y lo sabes, tú, esperas algo y alguien y mucho de eso va a llegar a ti. Puedes verlo, cuando ese alguien llegue, simplemente lo sabrás-_

Estaba fascinada con aquello. Primero Rosalie, después Bella y casi junto con ella, James. Las piezas de su vida perfecta empezaban a encajar de una forma tan extraordinaria, que solo podía simplemente estar inmensamente feliz.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Bella llegó al edificio, tocó el timbre, pero nadie salió a su encuentro. Recordó que Alice le había mencionado que probablemente no estaría allí, pero que de igual forma se instalara. Entró con sus maletas y cerró la puerta, se quedó estática en la sala unos segundos pensando que por fin estaba en un lugar que ella ocuparía. Aunque fuese alquilado tendría el derecho de decir: ES MIO. Estaba excitada con la idea. Inspiró fuertemente llenándose del aroma del sitio, que de por si era agradable, respiró el silencio, la tranquilidad y la calma. De eso que hacía mucho no había tenido. Pensó en Reneesme y sonrió para sí, sus ojos se cristalizaron porque si todo marchaba bien, podría hacer su fantasía realidad al llevarla pronto a su nueva casa. Se dio fe por primera vez en muchos, muchos, años.

Pasó directo a la habitación y admiró la ventana, colocó las maletas en un costado y se asomó por la ventana. Aspiró el aire y volvió a entrar. Con entusiasmo empezó a desocupar las maletas y a revisar los cajones disponibles. La cama tenía un soporte que permitía levantar en colchón y debajo de esta había cajones para guardar cosas. Estaba fascinada con la creatividad de la mujer pequeña y los espacios. Encendió la TV mientras decidía que cajón sería para cada cosa. Bree le regaló un termo de aluminio el cual le llenó con café. La joven de cabellos rulos, no paró de llorar al ver que Bella se marcharía. Pero era necesario, estaba segura de que si duraba más tiempo de lo previsto, Bree no la vería con esos mismos ojos, prefería dejar el espacio así, y ser gentilmente recordada por quienes la aprecian, aun sabiendo que con el tiempo, el cerebro humano es una coladera y la gente simplemente olvida y se va. A Bella no le gusta aferrarse a nada ni a nadie. No vale la pena. Excepto Nessie, ella es diferente, porque hay un nexo que ni Dios puede romper, de hecho Dios fue quien creó esa conexión entre ambas para siempre. Todo lo demás pasa, la gente, los lugares, los recuerdos, incluso los malos momentos, aunque los muy malditos tienen una facultad para perpetuarse en el tiempo. Nunca los olvidas, siempre te recordarán que te hicieron y porque la marca, simplemente los dejas en un baúl de olvidos, tratando de no remover pasado de dolor, rabia e ira.

Agitó su cabeza alejando que estos recuerdos salieran a la luz, los pateó muy fuerte para enterrarlos en su subconsciente y negarles la salida.

Replegó la mesita que estaba en la pared y colocó allí, su bolso y vació sus bolsillos dejando una cajetilla de cigarrillos sobre esta. No había advertido a Alice que ella fumaba, por si le provocaba hacerlo, pero al ver el balcón sabía que tendría un espacio para ello y podría disfrutar del momento. Tomó nota mental de colocar una especie de techo de lona afuera, para que en los días de lluvia o mucho sol pudiera de igual forma salir. Ese pequeño espacio donde cabría una silla y unas plantas pequeñas, sería su espacio personal. Podría escribir, fumar, incluso llorar cuando no quiera ser escuchada.

Se tomó su tiempo y se dedicó a instalarse cómodamente en su espacio. Pensó que al terminar iría por algo de comida, para ir colocando en casa y preparar ella misma. De momento no podía haber lujos de comidas en la calle, salvo lo necesario. Buscaría el diario, haría un par de llamadas para saber qué pasó con las ofertas a las que había asistido.

Recordó a su madre. En realidad no había dejado de pensar en ella y de observar que no le había llamado, por un lado su yo masoquista pensaba en que había cometido un gran error y debía llamarla para pedirle perdón y regresar a casa, por el otro su yo mas terco de advertía que ni de coña escuchara a su consciente mas estúpido, porque estaba tan enfermo que quería regresar al infierno.

Su madre estaría bien, porque por fin le había evitado el tener que luchar con ella casi a diario, se preguntó con quién pagaría su vida de amarguras. Pensó en el pobre Charlie. Sintió lastima por él, pero este consiguió una forma de ignorar la frustración de Renee, aunque lamentablemente es una de las peores. El alcohol. Dedicó una oración a su Padre, a pesar de su problema con la bebida, si le llamaría, indistintamente de lo sucedido en casa, sabía que Charlie estaba a gusto de saber que su hija por fin se liberó de su madre, de toda esa rabia y esa decepción que Renee tiene por la vida y de la que Bella no tenía para nada culpa. Bella hubiera preferido que Charlie luchara, pero simplemente a aquella vida, solo se entregó. Charlie dejó de ser aquella gran persona cuando su madre Dorotty había fallecido y un pedacito de él se fue con ella. De eso hace 9 años. Se prometió a si misma llamar a Charlie para avisarle que estaba bien. Aun cuando había hablado con Victoria y Heidi, ambas estaban histéricas, pero entendían a Bella, se asombraron de que por fin la castaña, se haya llenado de valor y se haya ido de casa. Ahora verían si Renee por fin se dignaba a ser un poco feliz o a quedarse sola como su comportamiento errático lo estaba presagiando.

Después de haber acomodado todo se sentó en la cama, pero tenía ansiedad. Quería fumar. Pero consideró desleal no decirle nada a la chica, así lo hiciera allí en la ventana y estaría segura de que el olor no impregnaría la casa. Ese era un problema para ella que debía afrontar. Bella era demasiado neurótica con ella misma. Como buena virgo, no podía mostrarse falsa ante nadie, tenía que decirle a esa mujer quien era ella realmente, para que supiera con quien trataba y no supusiera cosas erradas. Bella intentaba ser autentica, aunque mucho le costó y en muchas ocasiones para complacer a todos, se comportó como los demás querían. Esta vez ella no quería ser así, quería que la vieran como era y sobre todo que la respetaran. Que si tenía dos vicios, pero eran de ella y punto. Se sintió a la defensiva por ese pensamiento, típico de todo virgo que cuestiona, piensa, desmenuza y medita cualquier idiotez. Respiró con fuerza tomó su bolso y metió sus cigarrillos, la identificación, algo de dinero y se dispuso a salir a la calle. Compraría el diario y empezaría una nueva tarde en busca de nuevas oportunidades. Ah! Y compraría algo de pan para la cena.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Alice estaba en las nubes. Había salido con James a tomar aquel helado, para nada se mostró grosero con ella. El tenía un encanto un tanto peculiar. Había algo en el que la llamaba desesperadamente, pero por instantes se sintió insegura, como si algo no encajara.

-que te pasa, Alice. El es el hombre, por fin ha llegado- se regaño mentalmente.

Después de tomar el helado, James se disculpó y le había dicho que debía ir por unos materiales. En las noches, algunos días de la semana prestaba apoyo para una clase de yoga. El no practicaba nada de eso, simplemente se hacía cargo del local por un par de horas. El negocio era de su hermana, que por ciertos días de la semana no podía ocuparse de él. Sin embargo la mini velada fue fantástica, cenaron ligero, una ensalada, por a James le gusta cuidarse, no come comida chatarra, cuida un local donde practican yoga. Por un momento se detuvo y pensó: -¿y si es gay?- se rió de su propio pensamiento y recordó a Rosalie: - _tienes que tener más malicia_ \- -mira lo que tu loca malicia me está haciendo. Creyendo que James es gay- se rió para sí y siguió su paso. Ella era muy ingenua para algunas cosas, pero sabía que James no era gay, lo había conocido mientras salía con una de las chicas del curso de diseño de avanzada. Al parecer el estaba de cabeza por la mujer y esta lo despreció asumiendo sin saber que el tipo tenia apariencia de mujeriego.

-las apariencias engañan- pensó sonriendo –que bueno que Brigitte creyó eso de James, ahora el está por mi- pensó mientras aceleraba un poco más el paso para regresar a casa. No quería abordar el bus, ni tomar taxi, simplemente quería caminar extasiada por su recién momento feliz.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Rosalie regresó a su departamento. Estaba furiosa. Su papá lo volvió a hacer. La firma a la que había asistido la había aceptado, pero no por su resumen, sino porque papí se tomó el abuso de llamar y dar referencias de su hija. William Hale, es un cheque sin endosar para muchos. Maldijo por lo bajo, y una lágrima lastimera la traicionó. Se la limpió con rabia tomando el teléfono y discando a su casa. Su madre no había terminado de contestar, cuando le reprochó el haberle dicho aquello a su padre. Se enfureció. Ella quería probar por si misma sus capacidades. Demostrado estaba de sobra el poder de su apellido en muchos lados de los Estados Unidos e incluso de ciertas partes de Europa, pero ella quería ser reconocida por su talento y su calidad. Sus tutores se mostraron sorprendidos de su trabajo. Incluso en algún momento recordó a Reese Weetherspon en Legalmente Rubia. No se sentía la típica chica americana, rubia y estúpida, quería demostrar que era algo más que eso. Al final se frustró y se disculpó con su madre por aquel comportamiento. Pero dejó claro que no iría porque la tratarían como a una tacita de porcelana solo por ser hija de uno de los abogados más prominentes de los Estados Unidos. Se despidió de su madre, indicándole que ella lograría sus cosas por propio esfuerzo y que sabía que ella lograría mucho. Bajo ningún concepto se contempló regresar bajo el ala de sus padres. Eso Jamás. Se llenó de valor y le dijo a su madre que había sido un pequeño traspiés, pero que lo superaría, porque encontraría un puesto donde ella quisiera. Y colgó el teléfono.

Suspiró. Fue al pequeño bar y revisó de entre las botellas. Encontró una de Brandy ya empezada, quedaba un poco menos de media botella y se sirvió un trago.

-necesito sexo, para quitarme esta puta frustración- se dijo a sí misma. Empezó a revisar su celular, ya que aun no instalaban la puta línea telefónica en casa. Se fijo en su Whatsapp y tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido. Lo leyó.

 _Srta. Hale:_

 _Intentamos comunicarnos con Usted a su celular pero ha sido imposible, para indicarle que debe presentarse a una entrevista para optar por el cargo de Asistente Junior en la firma Staton-DarLawyer. Agradecemos confirme por esta vía si contamos con su asistencia para el dia de mañana a las 8:00 a.m. Favor sea puntual._

A Rosalie no le cuadraba ese nombre y revisó en su agenda rojo escarlata, en sus apuntes. Y efectivamente, ella había enviado documentos a esta pequeña firma. De momentos se sintió tranquila, pero su subconsciente empezó a animarla. Era una oportunidad, tal vez sería una firma de mala muerte, pero era una oportunidad, se mostró más animosa y decidió ir. Si, era lo que quería, que carajo importaba si era una firma deplorable, era un logro, alguien por fin la había llamado. Y antes de tomar del brandy decidió brindar

-por mi primera entrevista de trabajo. Salud-

Y bebió el contenido de un solo trago.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Despertó en la penumbra, estaba dormida en el sofá de él, en su casa, pestañeó muchas veces para aclarar la vista. Miró hacia la colchoneta que reposaba en el piso y no estaba allí. Solo sus sabanas revueltas. Recordó que en la noche no había podido dormir junto a él, le dijo que dormirían incómodos compartiendo la colchoneta, no le quedó de otra que dormir en el sofá, sola. Pensar que estaba a centímetros de su cuerpo pero lo sentía a años luz de su vida. No es el mismo. Es una persona extraña para ella, pero estaba empecinada que debajo de esas ruinas, se encontraba el hombre que amaba. Lo escuchó salir del baño y se desperezó, se levantó del sofá envuelta en las sábanas._

 _-no quiero apresurarte, pero debo irme ya- le dijo el antes de que ella se abalanzara sobre el haciéndola que se detuviera de cuajo._

 _-bien, voy al baño a asearme- dijo al fin cuando este se mostró esquivo con ella_

 _-¿tienes hambre?- pregunto curioso_

 _-no- mintió_

 _-lamento no tener nada que ofrecerte hoy en la mañana, aunque yo te advertí esto. Esta situación de mierda. Espero que se resuelva pronto-_

 _-no te lamentes, está bien por mí. Y no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien para ti- intenté portarme dulce con el para mirar su reacción. Nada, el simplemente estaba como muerto, ni siquiera me veía._

 _Después de alistarse, recogió sus cosas, lo observó tomar su casco y su bolso y se abalanzó sobre el, sin darle chance a movimientos esquivos. Quería un beso suyo, antes de volver a casa._

 _-quiero aprovechar el momento, besarte antes de irme a casa-_

 _Al principio acompañó el beso, pero casi de inmediato lo cortó. Lo notó, se hizo la estúpida como siempre y se separó fingiendo no haber notado nada._

 _-Vamos, ya los chicos están esperando-_

 _-¿puedo pedirte algo?-_

 _-¿Qué?- dijo de forma cansina_

 _-¿puedes enviarme un mensaje cuando llegues a tu destino?-_

 _-en el sitio no hay cobertura-_

 _ **Que oportuno**_

 _-no importa, es solo para saber que estas bien-_

 _-voy a estar bien, no te preocupes. Deberías preocuparte por otras cosas-_

 _-tú eres importante para mí-_

 _-No lo creo- contestó despectivamente -¿Podrías tan solo, apresurarte?- dijo con impaciencia._

 _Quedó helada ante aquel trato, sin embargo y contra su voluntad tragó entero y siguió adelante, le demostraría que si era importante para ella y por eso se preocupaba._

 _-espero volver pronto-_

 _-si-soltó sin más_

 _Al llegar cerca de casa, le pidió que le dejara cerca, no quería que vieran que estaba con él. Nadie sabía que había pasado la noche con él, solo Dios, el Diablo y ella._

 _-¿me escribirás?- volví a insistir_

 _-no tengo mensajes-_

 _-puedes escribirle a Nessie, ella tiene megas- casi rogó_

 _-si no escribo, es porque no tengo como- dijo casi entre dientes asomando grandes rasgos de molestia. La miró de reojo._

 _-a veces, pasó hasta una semana sin saber de ti-_

 _-¿y?- soltó sin más. Con gesto hiriente y ella sintió que se rompía por dentro. Su horrible trato hacia ella, ¿porque sigo insistiendo?, ¿por qué no lo mando a mierda sin temor a arrepentirme?, ¿por qué no se muere y me deja en paz? Se preguntó_

 _Resopló frustrado –fui muy claro contigo, no puedo ni voy a prometer nada. Ya no. Discúlpame, esa es la verdad…_

Bella despertó boqueando con dificultad para respirar. Había sido una pesadilla. _Maldito seas Edward Cullen_ , se repitió para sí, una vez más. _Tan solo salte de mi puta cabeza._

Y su subconciente le contestó: _yo ya me he ido hace mucho, eres tu quien no se va._

Sintió sus entrañas apretujarse de dolor. Casi de inmediato se cabreó por aquellas pesadillas, muchas cosas ya habían pasado, muchas había superado a pesar de sus miedos, pero el hijo de puta de Cullen nada que se pasa o se extinguía. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para intentar calmarse, se había prometido hacer eso y en cada exhalación ese desgraciado iba saliendo poco a poco, se iba haciendo más débil hasta que no le dolía.

Añoraba el día con levantarse y que le preguntaran. Y que has sabido del padre de tu hija. Y el contestar con orgullo: ¿Quien? ¿De quién me hablas? Sin importarle, sin que le duela recordarlo. Agradeció que solo fuese una de las pesadillas que ocasionalmente la despertaban y le recordaban cuando desgraciado, frio y resentido se había vuelto Edward con ella. A pesar de haber acudido a charlas, conversado con mucha gente y hacer cualquier cosa por superar aquello, le era difícil pensar y decir cosas como: _No le deseo mal, al contrario que le vaya bien_ , pero eso no era cierto, no podía engañarse a sí misma, pensaba cosas feas, ruines en contra de ese tipo, pero sabía que esos pensamientos solo envenenaban su alma más de lo que ya la tenía. Siguió suspirando y obligándose a no seguir pensando en ese ser escatológico para no sentirse mal.

Tomó una bata de baño azul medio gastada se envolvió en ella, se miró al espejo que había puesto sobre la mesita plegable. Daba asco, sus bolsas bajo los ojos eran cada vez más pronunciadas. Se sentía cansada y vieja. Debería estar contenta, porque dejó aquella vida, por fin dejó atrás aquellos recuerdos, a aquella gente de mierda que no valía ni un centavo, salvo ciertas excepciones. Huyó del pueblo, de la vida que odió por años. Estaba en una habitación sola, sin ser molestada por gritos, quejas o insultos de Renee, sin temor a caminar por las calles de Forks temiendo encontrarse a Edward junto a su familia. Sin embargo aun los recuerdos hacían estragos en su vida.

-es cuestión de tiempo y adaptarse- se dijo para sí. Estaba segura que con un poco más de tiempo cada dia en ese lugar sería más placentero. Miró el pro de haber tenido por fin el valor. Ni Edward, ni Renee, las dos personas que intentó amar bajo todos los medios, han sido las que más le habían lastimado y de qué forma.

-amar de esa forma, solo le da el poder a otros de destruirte asumiendo que no lo harán- se dijo. Trató de no llenarse de resentimiento al recordar aquello.

-mi único amor real es mi hija Nessie- se repitió. Inspiró profundamente y tomó sus cosas de higiene. Necesitaba una ducha caliente y se alegró al recordar que tendría una placentera ducha con agua caliente en su propio espacio. El lugar estaba algo frio y Bella odia la frialdad, tanto que se alejó de ella hace poco más de 4 semanas.

 **Locaciones inventadas al igual que algunas otras que encontrarán a lo largo de la historia**

 **Los reviews son gratis, déjame ver qué opinas, espero que les guste…**

 **Carol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece exclusivamente a mi**

 **IV**

Alice preparó desayuno, se levantó muy temprano, ya era la semana 7 desde que Bella se había mudado con ella. Poco hablaban, la chica ocasionalmente se tropezaba con Bella en el departamento, pareciera en ocasiones que la evitaba. De alguna forma le sorprendió un poco saber que fumaba, no es porque le importara mucho, pero le costaba entender como las personas podían engancharse a vicios tontos, sin embargo los respetaba; ¿qué podía hacer y quien era ella, para impedir tal cosa?. Bella era una chica muy bonita, no era de una belleza fulgurante, pero había algo enigmático en ella que llamaba su atención, tal vez ese velo de misterio que inspiraba y ese hermetismo intenso. Parecía un escudo, por primera vez Alice se tropezó con alguien que era impenetrable para ella.

Notó que Bella tomaba mucho café, así que para no irritar su estómago siempre le estaba ofreciendo algo que tuviera algo más que digerir. Bella cocinaba y por el aroma suponía que era delicioso, pero sin embargo le preocupaba, el cigarro y el café puede ser el dietético más peligroso que exista en la faz de la tierra. Ese día tomó una decisión, pasara lo que pasara, iba a sacarla de ese cuarto. Entendía que tenía derecho a su privacidad, pero su casa no era una cárcel, ella podía desplazarse por el resto de la estructura con comodidad y no limitars de su habitación, a la pequeña cocina o al balcón para fumar.

Le parecía que por su comportamiento, Bella empezaba a irritarse por algo. Tal vez porque aun no había conseguido empleo y eso es relativamente preocupante para cualquiera. A pesar de ser una muralla de contención, había algo que la perturbaba, el exceso de cafés y cigarrillo hablaban por ella.

Bella no hacia salidas nocturnas, aún, por lo que estaba segura de que ese dia en la noche no sería la excepción. Así que suponiendo eso, se puso en marcha, iría al taller de diseño a avanzar con unos proyectos, al salir de allí iría por un par de botellas de vino tinto, prepararía algunas cosas para picar y merendar. A todas las chicas nos gusta el vino, pensó, aunque Bella tenía más apariencia de "adoró una cerveza o un whisky".

Se cercioró de que la castaña ya estaba de pie, pudo escuchar el movimiento en su cuarto. Se sintió como una condenada acosadora, pero se apresuró a salir de casa. Se pondría en movimiento para poner su plan en marcha. Integrar a Bella a la Vida.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Alice llegó a casa como a las 7, tuvo un dia bastante ajetreado, pero muy satisfactorio. Había tenido contacto con James vía whatsapp y estaba encantada con su conquista, aun no le pedía ser su novia, pero ya habían salido en más de una ocasión. Incluso, él le había robado un beso. Alice se sentía como una Princesa de cuentos de Hada, el tipo era súper dulce y respetuoso con ella, aunque no era falso que él había hecho ciertas insinuaciones subidas de tono. Alice había tenido otros novios, en el colegio y en la escuela de modas. Ella no era virgen, pero hizo que su experiencia fuese lo más bonita posible. Fue en la secundaria en el baile de graduación, pero cuando salió de su lugar a hacer su futuro, todo había cambiado y su novio de prepa, se fue a estudiar a Europa. No supo nada más de él, aunque no le tiene rencor, guarda hermosos recuerdos de aquel tiempo. Ahora era una mujer, pero una con gran sentido común y el don de leer a las personas, ella poco se equivocaba y se sentía tan segura de que James era el indicado, que no necesitaba mucho más. Simplemente dejaría que las cosas fluyeran, estaba plenamente convencida de que su destino terminaría al lado de ese rudo hombre en apariencia pero con un corazón hermoso.

Rosalie, estaba fuera de la ciudad. Fue a la entrevista y se quedó con el puesto. Aunque los beneficios económicos le parecieron un chiste, se quedó, de alguna forma debía empezar, no podía llegar al punto de tener que llamar a papi y mami para que le resolvieran su vida. Por algo se había ido de casa, para ser grande, una adulta independiente. En la firma le habían pedido viajar fuera de la ciudad por un par de días para atender un caso pendiente, el cual estaba estancado por falta de abogado, ya que el que estaba a cargo se había ido por una oferta mejor. Rosalie lo vio como un reto, tal vez no ganaría mucho, pero le interesaba hacerse sentir. Eso le dijo a la enana. Solo esperó que el lugar donde se hospedaría y los servicios fueran lo suficientemente buenos como para que sus servicios valieran la pena.

Alice, quedaba sola entonces, con Bella, quien probablemente llegaría poco después de las nueve, como últimamente lo había hecho, tiempo suficiente para preparar botanas y ofrecer un delicioso vino. Si Alice no le sacaba mas palabras a la mujer que no fueran: hola, "buenos días", "buen provecho", "nos vemos luego", "feliz noche", se iba a volver loca. Y con la necesidad imperiosa que la chiquitina tenía de comunicar y comunicar y comunicar, hablar, hablar y hablar.

Puso algo de música acorde a la ocasión, encendió las luces del departamento y las del pequeño balcón para que se viera atractivo. Una buena copa de vino charlando como viejas amigas, sintiendo el suave viento y observando las luces de la ciudad desde allí, y su edificio, su amado edificio gris, sería una ocasión perfecta, para hacer una nueva amiga.

Alice terminó de acomodar todo y fue a darse una ducha y cambiarse. Ya estaba lista cuando observó a Bella entrar. La castaña se quedó unos segundos estática y luego entró rápidamente

-¡Hola, Bella!-

-no sabía que tendrías visita, no te preocupes yo no…-

-no tengo visitas, solo preparé esto para nosotras-

Bella se la quedó mirando y su expresión cambió a una muy incómoda

-Alice, yo… la verdad es que, yo… no soy lesbiana, tal vez tengo apariencia pero…-

-Oh, no bella- y se echó a reír –yo tampoco lo soy, créeme mis preferencias sexuales están muy bien definidas. De hecho hay un chico que me gusta mucho, se llama James, ya hablaremos de él. Simplemente quise tener un gesto contigo, tienes semanas instalada y poco nos vemos. Sé que ambas estamos en nuestras obligaciones, pero siéntete cómoda en esta casa, de alguna forma también es tuya y puedes moverte a tus anchas en el resto del espacio. No debes limitarte. Además hoy es viernes, es dia de relajarse, me ha provocado un vino y he traído dos botellas. ¿Te gusta el vino, cierto?-

-eh, yo…- Bella arrugo la nariz –no…-

-Ah, vamos- Alice tomó por un brazo a la castaña –relájate, será solo una copa, vamos Bella, como habrás observado me encanta el parloteo, y me vuelve loca quedarme en casa sin hablar con nadie. ¡Vamos anímate!-

Bella pensó que la mujer tenía razón, además porque no compartir un rato agradable, eso no significaría que terminaría abrazada de la chica o algo parecido. Bella era muy reticente con las personas, le costaba un poco abrirse, más por cuidar su corazón que otra cosa. Cuando Bella se sentía a gusto con alguien, era evidente, pero por lo general cuando estimaba a alguien entonces las cosas debían terminar, se separaban, se iban, se enojaban o simplemente dejaban de ser. Bella y sus apegos, se cuidaba de no querer. Salvo a Nessie. Recordó que debía llamarle antes. Cada noche se conectaba por el skype durante unos cuantos minutos.

-Bien, parece que no tengo opción- dijo prácticamente vencida y Alice daba brincos y aplaudía en señal de celebración –solo necesito unos minutos para cambiarme. Las botas me están matando y debo llamar a mi hija-

-si no vuelves en 20 minutos, iré por ti a tu habitación, deja saludos de mi parte a tu hermosa hija-

-prometo volver. Gracias, le haré llegar tus saludos, es muy amable de tu parte. ¿Parece que eres perseverante?-

-¿se nota?- pregunto Alice inocentemente. Bella asintió con desenfado.

Tiempo después, Bella había regresado con ropa más cómoda, por lo menos sin las botas. Había hablado con su hija sobre las diligencias hechas para trabajar. Le contó que había visitado una tienda de libros en la cual buscaban a una asistente para apoyarlos en trabajos diversos dentro de la pequeña tienda. Si bien era cierto que no era precisamente lo que buscaba, le gustaban los libros, el ambiente tranquilo y que sería una solución temporal a un futuro problema financiero, situación que empezaba a preocuparla.

Un trago en este momento sería muy oportuno, para adormecer mis sentidos sobre las preocupaciones, ya tendré tiempo mañana de volverme loca pensando estupideces, se dijo a sí misma para volver a la sala. Alice se giró colocando un plato, con botanas surtidas dos envases de cremas y ya había descorchado el vino

-es un vino excelente, de buena cosecha, por lo menos es acorde para la ocasión-

Bella se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al comentario. Hace mucho tiempo dejó de hacer muchos de sus particulares rituales, entre ellos guardar cosas para momentos especiales. Para ella esos momentos no existen, simplemente pasan cosas y listo. No se aferraba a nada para no crearse expectativas de nada. Tenía la mala costumbre de tener elevadas expectativas y resultados deprimentes. Así que un dia simplemente, se prohibió soñar.

Alice intentó por todos los medios que Bella contara mas sobre sí misma, logró solo sacar algunos monosílabos, a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, se llenaban más y mas rápido las copas. Bella sabía tomar, sabía cuando detenerse y cuando hacer una pausa para seguir bebiendo. Alice disfrutaba de forma libre su copa, y a medida que ingería mas, más hablaba y hablaba. Bella simplemente observaba los efectos que tiene aquel delicioso vino en la pequeña mujercita.

Por lo menos la puso al tanto de todo, en como obtuvo el edificio, quien era su madre, en que tenía dos hermanos. Bella habló poco de su familia, pero no pronunció palabra alguna sobre Renee. Alice le pidió que le contara sobre su hija. Bella solo se limitó a mostrarle algunas fotos de su gran orgullo. Su hermosa Nessie, quien le arrancó varias sonrisas. Cuando la enana preguntó de forma inocente por el padre de su hija, Bella contestó en forma parca.

-me separé hace muchos años. Yo soy el padre y la madre de mi hija-

Pudo observar que el rostro de la castaña, se constipaba suavemente, era obvio que aquel tema era delicado, así que tendría más tacto la próxima vez. Alice le brindó sus respetos inclinándose frente a ella por aquellas palabras. No podía entender como había gente despiadada, hombres irresponsables que dejaban a su suerte a miles de niños. Por un lado sintió algo de pena por esa situación., pero por otro lado ver a aquella mujer le supuso que hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para intentar sacar adelante a su hija. Simplemente estar separada de ella, le generaba gran incomodidad.

-¿cómo te ha ido con tus entrevistas a los empleos?-

-en realidad si no te importa, no quiero hablar de ello-

-¡oh, oh!, problemas-

-si no conseguir empleo supone un problema, pues si- tomo el último sorbo de su copa de un solo tiro –los contactos que hice solo me indican que debo esperar, y el tiempo no es mi mejor amigo en estos momentos-

-¿pero has buscado en otra cosa?-

-hoy visite una tienda de libros. Tenían un anuncio en la puerta dónde solicitaban a alguien para realizar trabajos allí. Dejé mis datos y mostré interés por el empleo. Realmente no estaba eso en mis planes, pero necesito trabajar cuanto antes. Mis reservas, no quiero agotarlas-

-no te preocupes- indicó Alice acariciando el brazo de Bella en señal de apoyo –ya verás que pronto tendrás empleo. En la ciudad es mucho más fácil conseguir uno. Aquí hay de todo. Yo trabajo de forma independiente diseñando, soy graduada, pero no tengo mi propio estudio. Trabajo por mis referidos. Nunca me falta algún encargo-

-las rentas, te alivian mucho-

-sí, pero no quiero mantener ociosa por siempre. A pesar de ser una herencia, por cierto que debo administrar con prudencia, porque no es mío solamente sino de mi madre y mis hermanos, no quiero ser la conserje de mi propio edificio. Que va, cambio ambientes, soy creativa del diseño de interiores, no pasaré mis días metida aquí. Yo tendré mi propio estudio. Salud por eso-

-Sí, salud- chasqueo Bella sin mucho ánimo.

Alice tuvo una expresión de asombro como si hubiese visto algo y se giró hacia la castaña

-tú- señaló con su dedo índice a Bella -Me dijiste que tu especialidad eran trabajos administrativos, ¿cierto?-

-si- contestó bella como si fuera obvio

-ya sé que haremos. Tengo que manejar un sinfín de diligencias con respecto a las cosas administrativas de este edificio, porque de eso si que no sé nada. Yo solo sé decorar. Qué te parece si mañana cuando estemos sobrias revisas esas cosas, de pronto puedas ocuparte de ello. No es mucho, pero podría ser algo mientras empiezas. Sé que debo renovar algunos permisos. ¿Te harías cargo?-

A Bella, le pareció buena idea. Por lo menos para mantener ocupada su mente y negociar el pago de su renta en el departamento

-Sí, está bien, supongo-

-adoro tus ataques de optimismo- dijo Alice con sarcasmo –¡alegría mujer, alegría!, ya verás que todo se resolverá. Es más, estoy segura que de esa tienda de libros te llamarán, no sé porque pero, tengo un presentimiento con eso de los libros y tu, te gustan los números, te gusta leer, así que vas por buen camino-

Bella simplemente asintió, esperando que la enana tuviera razón en sus palabras, y que el universo le consiguiera un empleo para por lo menos empezar a activarse.

Terminada la primera botella, se inicia la segunda y con ella se desinhiben un poco más. Alice quería consejos de alguien con experiencia amorosa. No es que ella no tuviera, pero necesitaba a alguien como Bella, una mujer centrada, experimentada, alguien que viera lo que ella no veía. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo conociendo a James, pero tenía un choque interno con respecto a eso. Las indirectas del hombre cada vez eran más fuertes. Incluso ya le había robado unos cuantos besos y le había dicho a la enana que ella era alguien muy especial, demasiado atrayente, como si su sangre dulce le llamara. Pero, había algo, Alice había esperado y sentía que era James aquel, el de sus sueños. El rubio de ojos serenos que había visto en sus premoniciones. No le diría a Bella, que ocasionalmente podía ver cosas que pasaban antes de que sucedieran, porque no sabía cómo lo tomaría la castaña. Pero por alguna razón no podía ver algo sobre James. Solo veía su rubia melena y su destello incandescentemente azul. Que se aparecía ahora con más frecuencia en sus sueños. Pero, no parecía ser James, simplemente no quería equivocarse aunque casi nunca había fallado en las cosas que podía ver antes de que fueran.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El alcohol en su sistema, despertó sus ansias por una bocanada de humo. Por otro lado pensó que algo de aire para Alice sería prudente, su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente caliente a causa del vino. La invitó al balcón anunciando sus reales intensiones. A Alice no pareció importarle, todo mientras Bella entrara en confianza, aunque el vicio del cigarrillo no le agradaba.

El vino la envalentonó un poco más. A pesar de estar alicorada, la enana sabía por el momento, de que no iba a preguntar, _no el papa de la hija de Bella_. Pero había otras cosas que quería saber, para estar más en confianza.

-¿desde cuándo fu..mas?- su lengua empezaba a entorpecerse. Bella tomó nota mental. Después de esta copa, ella administraría los tragos.

-hace un tiempo-

-seguramente debes haber escuchado que el cigarrillo mata-

Bella se transportó en el tiempo a todos aquellos que le aconsejaron dejar el cigarrillo. Irónicamente el único que le había acompañado en sus momentos de tensión extrema, sabiendo el daño letal que le hacía a su organismo, simplemente un día no pudo parar, sobre todo desde que se volvió la reina de los nervios. Le ha sido difícil luchar contra aquello, sin embargo, se ha contenido lo suficiente que su poca voluntad le permite en ocasiones.

 _Las personas hacen más daño que el cigarrillo_

-sí, lo sé-

-¿es difícil de..jarlo?-

-para quien no tiene voluntad, si-

-tú, tien..es apariencia de ser mujer fuerte-

-tú lo has dicho, apariencia-

-iré, por más vino- Alice hizo el intento de levantarse pero perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer en el puff. Bella la observó y se sonrió al ver que la pelinegra, estaba muerta de risa por su torpeza.

 _Lo que hace el alcohol, sobre todo cuando él te controla a ti por demasiado tiempo,_ pensó en Charlie.

-quédate allí. Yo iré por más vino, pero antes me has dicho que hablaría del tal jefrey ese-

Alice se despabiló un poco. Bella solo preguntó para distraerla, para que no bebiera más. Había logrado su cometido que la castaña conversara. ¡ _Gracias, Vino!_ pensó y tomó nota mental de siempre tener más de 2 botellas en la reserva.

-James, se llama James-

-aja de ese, que es lo que te hace sentir rara-

-sabes, Bella, yo sabía que el vendría a mí, como lo supe de ti también- Bella no entendía a que se refería con eso.

-he soñado con ese hombre. Lo he visto aparecerse ante mí. Yo voy a casarme de velo y corona, no por un arquetipo, sino porque ese es mi sueño, mi casita, mis bebes, mi amado esposo. Yo simplemente estoy esperando que él me diga cuándo-

Definitivamente esta loca. ¡Lo que le faltaba!, compartir un departamento con una creyente de lo inexistente, con una soberana incrédula. ¿Podía existir gente así en tiempos actuales?. Es como que si creyera en cuentos de hadas.

-¿no crees que eso sea poco realista?-

-po..r supuesto, solo que, yo puedo verlo, no me lo dijo el horóspoco o la tevelisión-

-ah, ¿es decir, que lo sabes tú?- _soberbio_

-aja. Yo vi a James, sé que es el, pero a veces tengo miedo. Es tal como lo soñé. Bueno, a veces, unas veces sus ojos son café claro, pero otras son de un azul impresi…onante-

Bella solo asentía escuchando las idioteces de la pequeña borracha. No es que le agradara, pero en más de una ocasión le tocó escuchar a su propio padre en esos terribles estados que ella tanto aborrece, por esa razón su autocontrol, por lo menos con la bebida.

-¿tú crees en las premoniciones?- soltó de golpe. Sabía que la pelinegra se había prometido no hacerlo aún, pero era el alcohol era quien hablaba por ella. Se sentía valiente.

-soy una mujer con poca fe. No creo en eso- soltó la castaña viendo que no podía ocultar más su incredulidad.

-¿no crees que puede haber un destino escrito para nosotros?-

-espero que no, sería lamentable que mi destino sea éste- soltó en tono despectivo

-yo si lo creo, de hecho yo puedo verlo. Yo sabía que tú vendrías. No podía verte bien, solo sé que te vi en un sueño, te vi secarte una lágrima con desdén y avanzar por un camino que no conocías-

 _Definitivamente esta muy borracha, caerá muerta en cualquier momento._

-pero tenías miedo de cruzar el verde, no querías dejar el verde de sus ojos, ya no había brillo en ellos, estabas buscando en sus ojos, verte a ti misma, pero no te veías, ya-

Bella se giró sorprendida

 _¿Cómo sabe eso?_

Alice hizo un puchero –sé que te lo han dicho antes. Es un soberano idiota. Solo que su lección no ha llegado, jaja, pero está muy cerca-

Bella la observó con escepticismo. Ella se negaba a creer en esas tonterías. Nada de esas estupideces eran ciertas.

-tienes razón. Las cosas no pasan siempre como creemos que van a pasar, pero cuando cambian es porque hemos decido hacer algo diferente en el último momento. Tú harás algo diferente y será bueno, Bella- le dijo casi cerrando los ojos y desvaneciéndose sobre el puff, dejando a la castaña tiesa como si ella hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

 _Es solo alcohol no es más nada, no creas en idioteces, recuerda lo que pasó cuando creíste, no creas en ella, no creas en nadie. Solo Nessie, piensa en Nessie._

Decidió que la velada se había acabado. Recogió todas las cosas, antes de arrastrar a Alice a su habitación. Como pudo la ayudó a dejarla en la cama, quitándole los zapatos y aflojando sus ropas.

Cuando recogió todo se encerró en su habitación. Se cambió la ropa, pero aquellas palabras le provocaron una bocanada más. Tomó un cigarrillo y se dirigió hacia su ventana. Se cubrió con su abrigo mientras ahumaba fuera de su habitación, pensando. Se regañó mentalmente, y se ordenó apagar el cigarrillo, lavarse e irse a dormir y dejar de pensar en todas las patrañas que decía la gente. Las personas siempre hablan tonterías, que no son reales. Todos son unos mentirosos, incluso _él_. Mañana sería otro día y su compañera de piso, no tendría más que una condenada resaca, que no querría repetir en los próximos 1000 años.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Reviews gratis**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpen la demora, trabajo, hija, casa, familia, amigos que ya no están, vida, decisiones, situaciones difíciles, obstáculos, estrategias y superar todo esto. Con razón la mujer maravilla lucha sola por la justicia.** _ **Capitulo V**_ **, disfrútenlo. Y ya saben los personajes de Meyer la historia mía…**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **V**

Rosalie llegó haciendo escándalo en su departamento y recordó que vivía sola. Maldita sea, necesitaba alguien para quejarse. Arrojó sus maletas y tomó una bolsa. Le había traído unos chocolates a la enana y a la inquilina misteriosa. De la cual no había tenido el privilegio de tropezarse con ella o ser presentadas. La mujer era una astuta escabulléndose. Tocó el timbre como si lo fuese a despegar. Estaba furiosa. Porque no había podido conciliar una solución al caso que le habían asignado, y todo por causa de un soberano idiota. Emmett McCarthy hijo del viejo Lewis, quien de forma inocente pero muy asertiva insinuó a su padre que el ofrecimiento de la firma de los abogados por la pelea de cierta porción de tierras no era beneficiosa para el mismo. Aun cuando el hombre por el tamaño que tenía inspiraba, miedo era un soberano idiota, nada más hablaba. Apenas iba por el segundo año de derecho y se creía Perry Mason, pero Rosalie lo bautizó como el perro menso.

-hijo de puta, me las pagarás. Gano este caso como que me llamo Rosalie Hale. Alice, abre la maldita puerta- terminó ofuscada tocando el timbre y golpeando mano abierta la puerta.

Una Alice desdeñada, con olor a licor, sobándose las sienes, con los ojos dificultosamente abiertos, el maquillaje corrido y sus ropas totalmente ajadas y descalza. Abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta de par en par, para que la rubia entrara.

-¿y a ti que te pasó?, ¿Acaso cogiste anoche?-

-¿podrías hablar más bajo? Y deja de ser grosera-

-Oh disculpe Usted la he ofendido, ¿acaso puedo despertar a la Bella Durmiente?-

-no está aquí, dejó una nota, regresa en unos días. Tengo jaqueca, ayer… bebí más de la cuenta-

-apestas a borracho de plaza y a vomito-

-ay ni me lo digas, a duras penas devolvía todo, cuando casi tiras la puerta. Voy a ducharme, siento que me voy a morir en cualquier momento-

-te traje unos chocolates-

Y la simple palabra, le provocó nauseas a la enana, saliendo disparada al baño.

Rosalie y Alice se pusieron al dia. La rubia preparó un caldo especial para situaciones borrachosas (termino inventado por ella misma). Estuvieron todo el dia en la cama. Mientras Rosalie se quejaba del tipo de los terrenos. Cambió el tema para evitar sentirse de mal humor

-¿y tú, que, hiciste?- preguntó de golpe

-ayer me quedé con Bella, tomamos algo de vino y comimos unos bocadillos. Solo sé que estábamos en el balcón y no recuerdo más. Creo que ella me llevó a la cama-

-qué asco, y yo que pensé que te querías coger a James-

-Rosalie, ya basta. Bella y yo conversamos. No recuerdo mucho, pero lo hicimos, conversar- sentenció severa –James no estaba en la zona, me dijo que pronto saldríamos-

-si sigues así, te volverás lesbiana-

Alice puso los ojos en blanco

-tú piensas que todo es sexo- Alice le miró entrecejada -Estamos hablando y saliendo Rosalie cuando sea el momento será.

-Enana, ¿has pensado bien eso que has dicho de que a veces tienes dudas con respecto a ese hombre? No le conozco pero, me encantaría conocerle, tú sabes, Ojo clínico- dijo mientras con su pulgar señalaba a su propio ojo, como un gesto a su expresión reciente -Jamás me equivoco, tú tienes tus súper poderes exatrasensoriales, pero ese ojo jamás se equivoca. Invítalo a casa, quiero conocerle. Claro, si tú quieres.

-quiero hacer las cosas bien, el no es un polvo simplemente. Yo… estoy enamorada de él-sentenció la chica

oooooooooooooooooo

Bella se quedó más días de la cuenta. Miraba su teléfono cada cierto tiempo. Antes, mostraba ese comportamiento cuando quería sabe de _él_. Ahora se mostraba ansiosa por los empleos que necesitaba. Pero no había noticias. Habló con Elizabeth y la posibilidad de que a vuelta de un mes, ella debiera salir de la ciudad para instalarse con ella. ¿Qué opción podía tener? No regresaría a su casa, pero no dejaría a Nessie pasando trabajo, así tuviera que aceptar un empleo cuidando perros, o lavando platos, ellos le daría buena vida a Nessie. Resoplaba frustrada, por pura ansiedad. Había pasado buenos días junto a su hija, quien ahora estaba embelesada mirando TV por cable, servicio que no le podía pagar mientras estuvo en su casa por varias razones, entre ellas la económica.

Aprovechando que estaba en la segunda planta, fumaba junto a Elizabeth, no lo había hecho delante de su hija, jamás, salvo en ocasiones sin control, cuando se iba a casa de algunas "amigas" a compartir momentos deferentes y el alcohol hacia su trabajo, en esos momentos en que la cordura la abandonaba y quedaba una Bella descuidada como madre y como persona. Esas costumbres desaparecieron, al igual que aquellos que dijeron llamarse sus amigos y lo agradeció.

Era difícil, por momentos quería decirle a su hija lo de su vicio, ¿pero que lección le dejaría a ella?. ¿Que podía decirle?. Hija, yo fumo, ¿pero tú no debes hacerlo? ¿Con que argumento?, ¿con que moral?, Era absurdo. Bella tenía un problema de voluntad y autocontrol. No tenía ninguna de las dos. Así que prefería fumar a escondidas de su hija. Tampoco era que quería hacerlo cada 5 minutos. Pero escogía su momento oportuno y lo hacía. Aunque a veces, eso implicara momentos de cierto estrés, si fuese vista.

-le he dicho a… mi hijo, que Nessie está aquí- dijo Elizabeth sin más haciendo que Bella se entumeciera.

Bella trató de disimular en vano. Sintió como si su estomago se hubiese despegado y caído al suelo. Ella solo asintió. Mientras le daba una gran calada a su cigarrillo. Mirando un punto muerto en el cielo.

-el me ha ayudado, giró dinero para ella- Bella se giró para mirarla algo dolida. No podía negarse, ella necesitaba que alguien la ayudara con esos gastos y quien mejor que el irresponsable de su padre. Era humillante, pero no sabía qué hacer. Su ansiedad crecía ante su incertidumbre y se sentía humillada aceptando aquello que de momento no podía negar.

 _El no se hizo cargo nunca, está bien que se lo pida su madre. Es solo dinero Bella, solo eso. No seas tonta mujer, deja el orgullo, o ¿quieres ver a tu hija pasar hambre?._

Se estremeció con sus pensamientos. Y aceptó de buena gana que era un alivio que Elizabeth interviniera y que fuese de alguna forma la mediadora de aquella situación, de lo que Bella no logró con ese hijo de puta. Decir su nombre le costaba tanto, incluso en pensamientos.

-bien, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer a favor de su propia hija, de alguna manera muy lejana lo acercará a cierta redención- dijo antes de dar la última bocanada del cigarrillo que tenía en su mano y arrojarlo fuera de su espacio, como si arrojara la rabia que la consumía por dentro.

ooooooooooo

Bella recibió un mensaje de un número de teléfono desconocido, a pesar del tiempo y de lo absurdo de sus pensamientos en ocasiones pensaba que era él quien escribía. Tal vez por el hecho de que él sabía que su hija estaba con su madre por una temporada. Su mente retorcida tenía la costumbre masoquista de especular y fantasear con soberanos absurdos que le desataban desagradables momentos ansiosos, los cuales la dejaban en ataques repentinos de mal humor. Se lamentaba de lo que se había vuelto y de la vida que tenia. Si no fuera por la maldita necesidad, tomaría a su hija y se la llevaría, pero incluso romper ese condenado lazo era un tormento. Era el ego gobernando sobre su razón y su paz. Se odiaba a si misma por ello. Miró el mensaje, cabreada, pensando quien carajos era. Al leer el mensaje, se llenó de algo parecido a la esperanza.

 _Hola:_

 _Soy de la tienda de libros, disculpa no haberte llamado antes, he estado un tanto atareada, ¿podrías venir para conversar un rato, tal vez mañana a las 9:00 a.m.? Confirma la hora o llama a este número para concretar cita. Un Saludo. Zafrina._

Bella respiró profundamente, se sintió de mejor ánimo pero no se guardaría expectativas de ningún tipo hasta sentarse con la señora Zafrina. Escribió un mensaje de vuelta indicando que si podía estar en la tarde, ya que no estaba en la zona, pero sin duda le interesaba la conversación. La Señora aceptó a las 4:00 p.m. del dia siguiente. Han quedado de acuerdo en la hora. Bella debió cambiar entonces de planes e informarle a Elizabeth que se irá en la mañana, tomó lo que restaba de tarde para compartirlo con su hija, sin decirle que iría a una entrevista de trabajo. No quería crearle expectativas falsas a Nessie, una vez que hubiere concretado algo positivo para ambas, se lo comunicaría. Por lo pronto esperaba que por lo menos la propuesta fuese cómoda y le aliviara un poco la carga, que ya sentía a cuestas.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _Le abrazó con fuerza minutos antes de salir de casa. Su energía no era correspondida, lo sentía, por las lastimeras palmadas que él le daba en su espalda y por la forma en cómo su brazo izquierdo la sostenía sin ganas. Pero ella se aprensaba más a su cuerpo, solo ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al igual que sus brazos para no perderlo, pero era como abrazar al vacio. Se separó y le robó un beso, uno que no fue correspondido._

 _-debemos irnos- sentenció el a secas para librarse de aquellos labios._

 _Ella solo asintió y se preguntaba porque llegaba tan bajo_

 _ **Por amor**_

 _ **¿Amor? Esto es una maldita enfermedad**_

 _Suspiró frustrada, tomó su bolsa, pero necesitaba escupir lo que tenia, se estaba ahogando_

 _-tú me tienes rabia- dijo sin mirarlo_

 _-¿qué?- Edward se quedó en silencio al no escuchar nada de su boca –yo no te tengo rabia Isabella, si fuese así, ni siquiera estuvieras aquí_

 _ **¿Isabella?, nunca me había llamado así**_

 _-estás resentido hacia mí- ratifico ella_

 _Edward se quedó en silencio y tomó sus cosas. Suspiró profundamente. Ella siguió hablando, no podía callar más._

 _-yo sé que me tienes un gran resentimiento y te estás vengando de mi, por no haber luchado por ti, yo no sabía, pensé que eras feliz, como…- no la dejó terminar_

 _-estas tan equivocada, como siempre- la miró con desdén –deja de decir sandeces, que no sabes nada-_

 _-déjame luchar por ti- gritó al final_

 _Edward se paró en seco en la puerta_

 _-debes preocuparte por cosas más importantes, ahora-_

 _-yo te amo- se atrevió a decir_

 _Pero el no contestó_

Bella se levantó sofocada estaba entrando a la ciudad.

Malditas pesadillas de mierda. Maldito ego de mierda, hasta cuando le restregarían sus culpas.

Se acomodó en el asiento y trato de arreglarse la chaqueta y sus cabellos. Habían días en los que se sentía muy bien, podía conciliar la calma, pero otros como este en donde la mierda era mejor que ella. Estaba cabreada y sus ojos picaban.

 _¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no has llorado, Isabella?_ preguntó su subconsciente. Y en verdad necesitaba hacerlo. Gritar, mandar todo al carajo, y después volver a empezar o seguir en lo que se supone que estaba haciendo. Se prometió que después de la entrevista, se iría a su casa y se encerraría en su habitación para no ser molestada, se sentaría en su ventana, fumaria, bebería café y lloraría hasta que le duela la cabeza o el veneno que llevaba dentro la abandonara finalmente.

oooooooooooooooooo

Llegó a la entrevista. Pasó antes por casa dejando sus cosas. Se fue caminando y aprovechó de botar un par de lágrimas. Se detuvo en una plaza, hurgó entre sus cosas e intento quitar ese rostro de dolor y disimular las lágrimas. Llegó al sitio. Una librería pequeña con aires étnicos. Con grandes estantes de libros, en gran silencio.

 _Solo será mientras consigues algo mejor_ , se dijo

Tocó la campañilla pero nadie salía, avanzó hacia el gran pasillo, llamada por la curiosidad. Miró una mesa decorada con telas, cestas tejidas, adornos simbólicos a tribus, a otras tierras, con colores vivos y telas hermosamente trabajadas, con ramas secas bien cuidadas. Varios títulos envueltos en las telas que hablaban de fe, del yo interior y de la paz.

 _Grandioso, parece un mensaje cínico del cielo_

-¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- una voz.

Una voz gruesa con un extraño acento y en un español muy ornamentado la sacó de sus absurdas cavilaciones

-vengo por la entrevista-

-ah si, tú debes ser Isabella- dijo la mujer de piel color canela, de aspecto brillante, con una especie de turbantes, de las cual bajaban grandes trenzas de sus cabello. Con una bata tan colorida como las telas de la mesa.

-Bella, solo Bella.

-Bien, bella. Mi nombre es Zafrina, soy la dueña.

Zafrina la invitó a pasar a un pequeño estudio en donde suponía era la oficina de las operaciones de la librería. Antes colocó el aviso de cerrado, anticipando que quería toda la atención, para saber si la castaña era la persona que ella estaba buscando para encargarse de su tienda.

Le ofreció un té de manzanillas. Bella observó que tenía una bandeja preparada. Había miel y leche y unos pequeños panecillos dulces. Un té con dulces le parecía excelente para liberarse de aquella tristeza que de pronto la embargaba.

Se sirvió y conversaron largo rato. A pesar de lo reservado de Bella, la mujer se mostró expresiva con ella. Le dijo que la chica le daba "buena espina". Bella se preguntaba de donde sacaban aquello, si ella era el símbolo de lo parco y lo sombrío. Así se sentía. Zafrina le indicó las labores a realizar. Que no eran muchas, de momento asistiría en la tienda para organizar e inventarían los libros, clasificarlos por títulos, por especialidad, cosa que dejaría al libre albedrío del encargado para ver sus sugerencias. Incluso sugerir como colaborar y dar algo de vida al local. Zafrina necesitaba a alguien con urgencia, debía ir a su tierra después de muchos años. Su padre había enfermado y ya tenía 98 años. Había vivido bastante y no quería sentirse culpable si los días de su papá ya estaban contados. Quería verlo en caso de que luego no pudiera hacerlo más. Estaría un par de semanas junto a Bella para orientarla y sería suficiente tiempo de prueba para saber si ella quería quedarse y si Zafrina la quería conservar, de lo contrario cerraría la tienda mientras estuviera ausente. Ya se tomaría el tiempo para retomar el asunto de la tienda.

Sabía que no era un trabajo importante para otros, pero esa era su vida de muchos años. Transmisión de conocimientos, mensajes, señales y reflexiones. Como una cadena de favores. _La gente no lee por leer, buscan su mensaje personal, muchos lo hayan en los libros_ , le dijo.

Coordinaron la paga y los días libres. Domingo y cualquier otro dia rotativo de la semana. La paga le pareció de momento bien a Bella y Zafrina la invitó a que cualquier sugerencia en pro de mejorar el aspecto de la tienda para llamar la atención de los clientes, le sería recompensado. Bella pensó en muchas cosas, pero no quería decir nada sin empezar antes en la tienda. No quería precipitarse como en otras ocasiones. El horario sería relativamente flexible, ya que Bella entraría a las 11:00 a.m. y saldría a las 7:00 p.m. con una hora de almuerzo.

Ambas mujeres quedaron aparentemente satisfechas y acordaron verse a partir del siguiente dia, en el horario contemplado como jefa y empleada

-ah, una última cosa Bella-

-¿sí?-

-tendrás un compañero para los trabajos pesados. Su nombre es Garrett, voy a necesitar que tú coordines su trabajo. El te apoyará con la tienda. Y además tendrás compañía para que no estés sola. Jamás he tenido ninguna situación que lamentar, pero prefiero hacer lo necesario para garantizar la seguridad de todos. Solo seremos nosotros tres, y luego ustedes quedarán, mientras yo hago mi viaje.

Bella quedó de acuerdo, por lo menos no quedaría sola en la tienda. Se despidió de Zafrina comprometiéndose a regresar. Zafrina pidió internamente que la mujer realmente fuera al empleo, ya que las dos últimas que había entrevistado no habían vuelto después de haber conversado. Bella de momento esperaba que el trabajo le brindara algo de tranquilidad económica y distracción para no pensar en cosas que ya no debían tener importancia, excepto Reneesme.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 **¡Reviews, gratis!**


	6. Chapter 6

**En compensación a la demora de días anteriores, subo nuevo capítulo, más rápido de lo que tenía previsto.** _ **Capítulo VI**_ **, disfrútenlo. Y ya saben los personajes de Meyer, la historia es mía, etc. etc. etc.…**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **VI**

James, acababa de dejar a Alice en su departamento. Fue invitado a tomar un café. Para sorpresa de la enana. Rosalie estaba allí. Por lo que le arruinó un poco los planes. Pensaba ir más lejos, cada vez su atracción le estaba pidiendo a gritos más y más cercanía. Se sintió algo molesta. Estaba lo suficientemente caliente, tanto que tenía las pantaletas mojadas. Pensó porque diablos le había dicho a Rosalie que se quedara, pero sentenció que fue solo su culpa. De momento no había pensado que tendría el valor de invitarlo a casa. Aunque los besos furtivos que se dieron en el estudio suponían que en su casa la cosa se pondría un poco mejor, por lo menos antes de que Bella regresara.

Maldijo por lo bajo. James prometió volver al siguiente dia. Y sin importar lo que ocurriera. Invitaría al rubio a su casa, quería portarse mal, provocarlo. Sentarte sobre su regazo y sentir su bulto entre sus piernas. Mecerse, endurecerlo. ¡Por Dios!, Alice Brandon pensando de forma lasciva. Rió bajito. Tuvo un tremendo ataque furtivo de hormonas, estaba tan mojada, que sentía que su vientre se acalambraba de pronto y la sensación le gustaba tanto, pensó que podía venirse si seguía así y se ruborizó.

Por segunda vez en su vida maldijo bajito.

-no sabía que lo traerías. Por fin le conozco. Lástima que se haya querido marchar tan pronto. Me hubiese ido a mi departamento y los hubiese dejado solos. Si yo hubiese sido él, hubiera esperado un poco de tiempo. Parece más bien, que salió huyendo. Así no puede realizar mi análisis exhaustivo, aunque por lo poco y rápido que pude apreciar, el chico es muy atractivo, pero tiene cara de puto. ¿Te ibas a acostar con el hoy, cierto?-

Alice se puso roja como un tomate, pero vamos, era Rosalie, ni intentándolo lograría engañarla.

-bueno, no exactamente, creo.

-¿y le agarraste la polla ya?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco

-¡Rosalie!, ¿porque tienes un vocabulario tan lascivo?

-sabes enana, tengo poco tiempo conociéndote. Pero te gané afecto. El tipo tiene cara de puto, sin embargo me preocupa más tu comportamiento con él, es decir esa sentencia absoluta de que es el amor de tu vida, la media naranja, el padre de tus hijos. Entiendo que confíes en tu sexto sentido, pero sinceramente me sigue pareciendo un tanto absurdo que te dejes guiar solo por eso. Tienes 24 años por Dios, hay otras cosas que pueden darte una idea de quienes son las personas, como, compartir con ellas. Insisto te estás tomando muy a pecho esto de tus señales y esas cosas. Si, se que te he dicho que te adelantes y todo el rollo, pero lo decía porque pensé que el cuento con el hombre era simplemente de salir. Pero tú estas convencida de algo que no sucede. Eso es lo que me preocupa. Hay algo que no se explicar. No me preguntes por que, solo ve con cuidado, disfruta del sexo, del momento. No te precipites. ¿Jamás te han roto el corazón?

-no literalmente, pero las personas no son malas

-oh linda, créeme, hay quienes sí lo son

-tu discurso más allá de animarme, me asusta

-no quiero eso, simplemente que veo que a veces eres demasiado…ingenua y eso me preocupa un poco, tienes que ser mas frontal, más firme, más segura para ti.

-Rosalie, hablas como si todo fuese a salir mal

Rosalie lo pensó y la enana tenía razón, parecía que estaba esperando que las cosas salieran mal, pero ese hombre le daba mala espina. Solo que no quería decírselo a la enana, porque ella tenía razón. No lo conocía, así que era pronto para ella sacar conclusiones. Pero temía por la chica. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a una mujer de veintitantos años, enamorarse de alguien como si tuviera quince años. Parecía estar hablando con la Julieta de Shakespeare.

-tienes razón, no me prestes atención, pero si ese cabrón te hace algo, debes decirme, yo me encargaré de darle una lección.

Alice rió bajito

-lo tomaré en cuenta. Gracias- dijo notoriamente emocionada por el gesto de su rubia amiga

-¡Bah!, tonterías- indicó con la mano

Pero Rosalie se quedó pensando, ella no era pitonisa, era mujer que resulta hasta peor, su sexto sentido estaba removiéndole algo. Había algo del tipo que no le cuadraba, se encargaría de observar detenidamente, y llegaría al fondo de aquella duda que empezaba a molestarle.

Lo que no sabía era que Alice se había sentido un tanto incómoda con aquello, ¿porque sentía que Rosalie no estaba equivocada después de todo? ¿Y porque tuvo ese horrendo sueño en el que se veía corriendo hacia James y este le daba la espalda? , ¿Y porque escuchó aquella voz de mujer en su sueño, que jamás había escuchado decirle: _Si de verdad lo amás, ¿que estarías dispuesta a hacer por tenerlo por siempre?_

ooooooooooooooo

Bella subía al edificio había ido en su primer dia al trabajo, como todo le pareció bien, pero no se obligó a ilusionarse a nada. Apenas tenía unas horas de haber empezado. Zafrina giró las indicaciones de su labor y las tareas que quería que desarrollara en su futura ausencia. Presentó a Bella con Garrett y pidió encarecidamente que ambos se acoplaran de tal forma que ella pudiera estar tranquila. Tenía demasiado tiempo intentando buscar un "dream team" para su librería, pero había fallado estrepitosamente. Bella entendía por qué. La perfección no existe. Y no va a conseguir a su equipo soñado en un santiamén, como todo en la vida, tiene que dejar el pellejo con la sangre y probablemente algunos huesos en el camino, para conseguir medianamente lo que ha soñado. Así era la vida. O así creía Bella que lo era, un espiral de sacrificios inhumanos por conseguir el preciado cáliz de la felicidad. El secreto de la vida eterna.

Tropezó con una masa blanca, estaba aturdida pensando, siempre pensando. Volvió en si cuando se había estampado sobre el alguien que no había visto. Levantó su rostro. Un chico de cabellos rubios, facciones simétricas, nariz perfilada, tez blanca y ojos de color café oscuro con un extraño brillo que hacían verle destellos rojizos en sus pupilas. Mirada sangrienta, pensó Bella. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

-vienes distraída, preciosa. Debes tener cuidado la próxima vez. Un grato placer haber tropezado con una preciosura como tú.

Bella se sintió incómoda. Sentía que el tipo la manoseaba con la mirada. Sintió asco.

-disculpe, no creo que vuelva a pasar

-sin embargo, yo espero que sí. Buenas noches- y bajó las escaleras en veloz carrera para subirse a un Audi R8.

 _¡Asqueroso!_

Bella entró a su departamento y se consiguió con las chicas. Un "hola" seco, se disculpó y se adentró a su habitación, debía llamar a casa de Elizabeth para hablar con su hija.

-esa mujer es rara, me preocupa que casi no hable, así empiezan los asesinos en serie. Aparentemente tranquilos, aparentemente serenos, pero sedientos de sangre, entrañas y sesos.

-debo quererte mucho para soportarte. ¡Fuera!, ve a dar calor a tu departamento

-de mejores me han echado. Eres una mal agradecida, bastó que llegara ella y ya quieres deshacerte de mí. Ojala te pique en trocitos.

Rosalie se levantó pero en vez de ir a la salida, fue al refrigerador y tomó la bolsita con los dulces. Había separado unos para Alice y otros para la extraña que no había tenido siquiera la cortesía y la educación de detenerse en la sala y presentarse. Rosalie no soportaba aquello. Está bien que fuera callada, pero ¿antisocial? Parecía que se escondía de la gente y tarde o temprano se tropezarían más veces que esa. Alice la miró sorprendida y la siguió. Rose tocó tres veces la puerta de Bella, con fuerza. Unos segundos después, Bella abrió con semblante extrañado.

-Hola, no han tenido el placer de presentarnos. Me llamo Rosalie Hale. Abogada. No vivo aquí, pero frecuento el departamento. Vivo en el 3D, sé que no nos conocemos, pero sabrás que en más de una ocasión coincidiremos en este sitio. Yo no como personas, me indigesto. Acabo de volver de viajes y traje unos dulces para tu arrendadora, le he dicho que comparta contigo. Te los traje porque ella me dijo que no te daría nada- se lo extendió y escucho a Alice vociferar detrás de ella –disculpa que haga esto de esta forma. Somos nosotras tres y dos familias más en este edificio. Creo que es prudente que todos nos conozcamos por si en algún momento alguno necesitara de nosotros o al revés. En fin. Te veré con frecuencia por acá. Puedes hablar, eso es una actividad libre. Así que ya sabes, mucho gusto, un placer conocerte y nos veremos en los pasillos. Feliz noche y disculpa si interrumpí tú llamada con tu novio-

Bella trató de no sonreírse ante aquel extraño discurso de presentación de la mujer rubia. No pudo disimular mucho, por muy seria que quiso verse. Asintió

-no hablo con mi novio. Es mi hija y… gracias por los dulces, Rosalie Hale, Abogada- repitió Bella de forma jocosa. -Disculpen que haya sido descortés. Me urgía llamar a mi hija- Rosalie puso cara de sorprendida al escuchar que Bella tenía hijos. Rosalie amaba a los niños, y de hecho ella ha querido tenerlos, pero con Royce no funcionó. La idea la ilusionaba. Bella asintió nuevamente intentando quedar sola para seguir hablando con Nessie y Rose reaccionó –¡oh, sí! que tonta, bien. Si. Saludos a tu nena. Y buenas noches- Bella volvió a asentir y cerró la puerta.

-tiene una hija

-te lo dije

-pero se ve muy joven

-pues sí. Aun no conozco a su niña pero pronto vendrá

-¿vivirá aquí?

Alice se encogió de hombros –no lo creo, vendrá por temporadas. Creo que ella quiere estabilidad. Un sitio para ella y su hija. Está reuniendo el dinero.

-me encantan los niños. ¿Sabes qué edad tiene?

-me dijo que doce

-¿qué? y a qué edad dio a luz esa mujer? A los 10?

-calla te puede oír. Bella traga años. Tienes 36

-maldición, ¿es en serio?. Ni yo puedo verme así. Sabía que estas cremas de mierda, eran una estafa. ¡Y tan costosas que son!. Debería demandarlos por publicidad falsa.

-Ella sí que conoce la formula de la juventud

-seguramente. Cremas humectantes, antiarrugas y tal vez un poco de sangre vampírica. Tú sabes, para ser inmortal

-¿crees en vampiros? Ja! y me llamas a mí, ingenua

-lo eres y lo sabes. Bien, eso que has visto es romper el protocolo. Así no tendrá que salir corriendo, cada vez que vea que estamos en casa. Bien, enana, estoy exhausta. Iré a mi hogar, me daré un baño, comeré carne, beberé una copa y dormiré. Mañana tengo que revisar la estrategia para mi caso. Y piensa en lo que te dije sobre James.

Alice asintió en silencio. Solo dio una sonrisa forzada para despedir a la rubia. Se recostó de la puerta una vez que Rosalie salió, pensando, en lo que le había dicho. Trató de disimular su preocupación, cada vez era algo más fuerte. No quiso mostrar incertidumbre duda delante de su amiga, pero ella también sentía raro con James, a veces. Pero, no podía estar equivocada. Alice casi nunca fallaba, excepto por dos ocasiones en su vida. Pero estaba segura de que en esa ocasión estaba demasiado lejos de fallar. Y si era así ¿porque sentía esa extraña sensación de no estar al 100% segura?

 _¡Condenada pesadilla!_

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

 _-Métetelo en la boca y chúpamelo_

 _Ella obedeció de forma sumisa_

 _El adoraba que lo hiciera. De todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado en su vida, dicho por el mismo, Bella resultó ser la mejor y quizás la única garganta profunda que lo hacía suspirar de forma entrecortada. Sus gemidos eran su premio y lo único que obtenía de él._

 _-¡Dios!, eres increíbles Bella_

 _Bella se esmeraba con más fuerza y mas ímpetu, con tal de darle todo el placer a Edward como si a través de la mamada pudiera transmitirle el amor que ella sentía por él. Pero en el fondo su conciencia más oscura le gritaba que era una estúpida, que se estaba humillando por nada, que era solo una chupada y que al terminar con el volvería a ser el mismo hijo de puta que había sido en los últimos años. Acalló a su conciencia, aplicando más intensidad._

 _-Bella… trágame. Prometiste que lo harías. Voy a explotar, quiero que te lo comas todo, quiero verte comerme…_

 _Bella le prometió en la ocasión anterior que haría todo lo que le pidiera. Había llegado muy bajo. Lo había complacido dándole sexo anal. Algo a lo que se negaba, porque no lo disfrutaba. Había dejado que él le terminara en la cara y que se saboreara, que hablara sucio y que bajo ningún concepto pronunciara las ahora palabras prohibidas (te amo). Para Bella aquello era un martirio, pero haría lo que fuese necesario con tal de que Edward volviera a verla a sus ojos como lo hacía antes. Era lo único que tenía y a lo único a lo que estaba aferrada._

 _Edward explotó en su boca y Bella tragó obligada. Su sabor era amargo, como el alma de Cullen, pero sin embargo lo tragó por amor, "el amor es, sacrificios" pensó, le miró directo a los ojos, mientras ella se mostraba complacida por haberle recibido en su boca. Quería que viera lo que hacía. Que lo hacía por darle todo lo que en algún momento ella creyó que no le había demostrado. Estaba desesperada._

 _-me has dejado gratamente sorprendido. Dios, Eres la mejor, quiero que lo repitas._

 _Bella simplemente asintió mientras sentía que el líquido de él pasaba obligado por su garganta y caía en su estómago provocándole retorcijones y nauseas._

" _ **Haré todo porque te amo, dime que me amas, dímelo tu también, dímelo... Edward, lee mi mente, y mira que te amo, te lo suplico, lee mi mente"**_

Bella se despertó exaltada. El sudor perlaba su frente y respiraba con dificultad. Golpeó la cama con el puño y enterró su rostro en la almohada. ¿Hasta cuando serían estos sueños que le recordaban cuan bajo había caído por nada?, sus ojos se cristalizaron y se permitió llorar unos minutos. Estaba cabreada. Rogaba que un dia se levantara en paz, pero parecía cada vez más difícil, aún cuando ya no le veía.

-estoy malditamente enferma- se regañó

Se levantó al ver que faltaban 20 minutos antes de que su despertador sonará decidió tomar una ducha primero caliente y los últimos cinco minutos, fría para despabilarse. Dentro de la ducha se permitió llorar una vez más, confundiendo el agua de la regadera con el agua de sus ojos. Recostó su cabeza sobre los azulejos, mientras dejaba que el agua corriera. Golpeó su cabeza una y otra vez preguntándose en que parte del camino había llegado tan bajo y en que parte de ese camino Edward se había vuelto tan insensible y miserable con ella.

Bella deseó muchas veces morir. Pidió al creador darle esa paz para acabar su tormento, pero de inmediato, sus pensamientos eran invadidos por los recuerdos de su hermosa hija. Entonces desistía de aquel deseo retorcido, pensando en cual sería de la suerte de su hija si ella no estaba. Nessie no contaba con nadie, más que con ella.

La castaña se escudaba en la rabia para crear una coraza anti-emociones, solo se limitaba a sentir cosas lindas por el alma blanca de su preciosa niña, de piel nivel como ella y de cabellos cobrizos y rebeldes como los de su papá.

Suspiró. Una vez que alejó aquellos pensamientos, se vistió, peinó su cabello con furia. Atándolo en una coleta y haciendo una clineja. Ni siquiera se miró al espejo. Le importaba muy poco su aspecto. Solo quería que nadie se le acercara, que nadie la molestara, salió de su habitación mal encarada. Tropezó con Alice quien le saludo con los buenos días, ella solo asintió en silencio y se marchó hacía su nuevo trabajo. Haría cualquier actividad con tal de llegar exhausta y no pensar más que en que muy pronto, su hija estaría con ella.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Bella se dirigía a su nuevo dia de empleo sin grandes, salvo por la extraña excitación que sentía al verse rodeada de tantos títulos que podría en su momento tener. Era como estar rodeada de oro y no poder gastarlo porque no era suyo, sin embargo el olor a páginas y letras la embriagaba de muy buena manera. Lo bueno de todo es que tenía descuento para algunos ejemplares, ya había visto unos diez que quería leer, pero trataba de controlar si ansiedad con respecto a ello. Uno a la vez se ordenó a si misma, en los próximos días podría comprar su primer libro y una vez terminado tendría otro, no quería llenarse de libros simplemente por complacer su vista y su feroz ansiedad. Se comprometió a que al salir de su dia de trabajo pasaría por la Cafetería, quería probar un poco de aquel Pan Campesino, relleno de queso y jamón de pavo. Y una bebida caliente. Compraría café Cappuccino y llevó a casa. Quería tener una cortesía con Alice. La chica siempre le dejaba algún detalle. Un poco de té, pedazos de pastel, pequeñas raciones de ensaladas y sus infaltables magdalenas. No se las daba directamente, pero las dejaba en el mesón con notitas, y era imposible negarse. No quería causar molestias. No quería compromisos con nadie, ni sentirse en deuda con nadie. Pero la enana había logrado comprometerla. Por lo menos una vez, devolvería el detalle.

Justo al descender del bus. Miró a aquel hombre rubio del edificio. Estaba segura de que era el tipo ese Jeffrey o James o como se llamara amigo de Alice, que aparentemente estaba loquito por ella. Pero abrazaba de forma morbosa a una mujer que no era la pelinegra, sino a una mujer blanca de cabellos rojos, gran melena inundada de bucles, mucho más alta que Alice y por su comportamiento era mucho más atrevida. Bella disimuló mientras pasaba por su lado. Se colocó la capucha encima de su cabeza, para no ser vista por el hombre, quien manoseaba sin ningún pudor a la mujer en la calle. Lo miró apretar sus tetas y la chica golpeó las manos de James, para controlarlo.

James vio a Bella, pero no la reconoció. Sin embargo se detuvo unos instantes, preguntándose en donde había visto a aquella mujer, pero no estaba seguro. La capucha no le dio mucha visibilidad. Así que ignoró aquello pensando en que posiblemente sería alguno de esos polvos rápidos que rara vez recordaba.

-vamos cariño, apresúrate- exigió la mujer. Palabras que fueron audibles para Bella. Antes de que ambos se perdieran en la siguiente esquina.

 _¿Cariño?_

Bella resopló frustrada. Los hombres eran unos cerdos miserables. O los que ella había tenido el ingrato placer de conocer. Si ese era el hombre de la vida de Alice, estaba jodida. Lo lamentó por ella. Y deseó que pronto se le pasara esa tontería con el tipo. Que nada serio quería con ella, por lo que había visto.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

James llegó a casa de Alice con un ramo de flores y chocolates. Tocó la puerta y Alice se sorprendió al ver el arreglo. Y más cuando detrás de él salió el rostro de James. Lo hizó pasar. El hombre cerró la puerta con su pie, arrojó el ramo y los chocolates en un mueble y se fue encima de la pequeña. La cargó pegándola contra la pared, mientras invadía su boca con la lengua. Se movió entre sus piernas para que sintiera la dureza y el tamaño del sexo y lo que Alice se perdía de comerse y gozarse. Un gemido ahogado salió de la pelinegra que se negaba a abrir los ojos. Esa fue la señal para continuar y James se llevó a la mujer hacia el sofá. La puso debajo de él, mientras le restregaba su sexo en el centro de ella. Alice estaba empapada. James embestía como si estuviera dentro de la enana.

-por dios ya no puedo soportarlo más. Dame tu permiso, preciosa. Déjame entrar. Déjame llenarte

Alice estaba enloquecida, deseosa. Por un momento intentó regañarse como si fuese malo desear de esa forma a ese hombre, pero si fuese prohibido nadie lo hiciera. No le salía eso de comportarse más atrevida, pero se dejaría llevar. Hace tiempo que soñaba con ver a James desnudo con su sexo erguido y dispuesto a empalarla sin pudor.

Alice simplemente asintió. El empezó a bajar su pantalón para cogerla allí mismo

-¡No!, ¿qué haces? Vamos a mi habitación. Pueden llegar…

-¿ellas viven aquí..?

-no, solo una, aun no llega, pero alguien puede…

La calló con un beso sucio, la lengua le había invadido la cavidad bucal sin darle chance a siquiera pronunciar palabra, salvo gemidos. James se levantó y como acto de provocación dejó su verga fuera de sus bóxers para que Alice mirara la magnitud de la polla que pronto la llenaría. Alice sintió vergüenza y lujuria. El le tomó una de sus manos e hizo que lo tocara, haciéndole sacar un gemido.

-donde es tu habitación. Llévame contigo, bebé- le decía mientras guiaba como debía frotarlo.

Alice solo asintió. Tenia sentimientos encontrados quería hacerlo. Claro que lo quería, pero ella… nunca había sido así de atrevida. Se sentía extraña, como si su lado erótico disfrutara de la mujer lujuriosa que era y su lado correcto le regañaba por ser tan evidente delante del hombre.

 _Que pensara de ti, niña_

 _Pensara que eres una putita_

 _No, pensará que eres una hembra que arde por ser embestida, y eso no es malo, ni es pecado_

 _Solo déjate llevar_

Y Alice lo llevó hasta la habitación y allí se encerraron toda la tarde.

ooooooooo

James salía de la habitación repartiendo besos a su chica en el cuello. Alice se sentía como si hubiese hecho algo malo, pero que disfrutó muchísimo. Pensó que su encuentro con James sería algo más delicado. Sin embargo la forma salvaje, le agradó. James la había colocado en cuatro y la llenaba desde atrás. Le dio con fuerza, haciendo que la enana se estremeciera. Debió aferrarse duramente a las sabanas para no caerse por las empujadas, su centro estaba en llamas, su interior rugia por que James no se retirara y la llenara, era grueso y ella estrecha, la presión la había enloquecido, jamás se había imaginado de esa forma. Por instantes James se enterraba duro, sin contemplaciones, situación que sacó a Alice de la burbuja por algunos segundos, pero que pronto apartó de su mente para entregarse por completo. Parecía que el tipo nunca se había acostado con una mujer. La obligó a cabalgarlo, duro y fuerte. A chocar su coño contra su abdomen y a llenarse más y más profundo de la verga de James. Pellizcó sus pezones, jugueteó con ellos, mientras con una mano construía un poderoso orgasmo para la pequeña. Cuando la vio caer, sabía que había acabado. La giró rápidamente y sin perder tiempo se encimó sobre ella, empujándose de forma bestial, justo antes de acabar, sacó su pene y se masturbó sobre ella bañando su vientre de semen.

A Alice le pareció medio extraño. Había imaginado otra cosa, pero el sexo salvaje estuvo bien. Además la había tomado desprevenida. Se habían aseado y el debía irse. Tenía que ir donde su amigo, el de el local el cual él se hacía cargo.

-me ha encantado preciosa. Pienso repetirlo

Alice asintió en silencio, no podía decir ni una palabra.

-pronto volveré. Será mejor que tus amigas no estén, en cualquier momento volveré por más, al igual que hoy, será sorpresa. No te diré cuando será.

-pero te irás tan pronto…

-debo irme amor. Es importante mi amigo y yo estamos por asociarnos en el local y es importante para mí.

-Oh Dios, eso es fantástico. Entonces ve. ¿Me escribirás?

-siempre lo hago, linda- le atrapo la boca y se la chupó de forma lasciva. Alice sintió humedecerse de nuevo. James terminó el beso. Le guiñó el ojo y se marchó recogiendo todo a su paso antes de que sus amigas llegaran.

En el ascensor pensó que por fin había dado el paso. Estaba cabreado de tener que fingir delante de la chica una relación fresa. El era muy sexual y esa chica lo que necesitaba era una buena ración de sexo puro y real para salir de esa nube estúpida de besitos fresas, helados y palabras de amor. Empujadas, embestidas, sudores, flujos sexuales, quería eso. Alice le gustaba mucho, tanto que muchas veces se sorprendió pensando en ella y sentía como la polla se le ponía dura como el mármol. Así que el trabajo sería más fácil, después de todo no tendría que fingir tanto, la chica le gustaba. Lástima que más le gustaba el conjunto de apartamentos del que ella era dueña y del cual James se enamoró primero. Debía asegurar de una vez por todas ese negocio y su cupón de garantía era Alice, o más bien el edificio del que ella era la dueña y al cual él quería echarle la mano para resolver sus problemas financieros, poder hacerse de buen dinero para no seguir aparentando algo que no tenía y dejar de dormir en el auto prestado de victoria cada noche.

oooooooooooooooooooo

 **¡Reviews, gratis!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y ya saben los personajes de Meyer, la historia es mía, etc. etc. etc.…**

 **¡A leer!**

 **VII**

Zafrina regresó de su viaje, demoró una semana más en su tierra. Lo que tanto temía, ocurrió. Su Padre había fallecido. Estaba bastante delicado. La morena estaba segura de que su Padre la esperaba, para marcharse en paz. A pesar del dolor que le causó su partida, se sentía en paz, por lo menos tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de él. Donde quiera que estuviera, sabía que ahora era una especie de Ángel que la protegería y la cuidaría. Una lágrima traicionera se escapó sin poder evitarlo. Bella entró al pequeño despacho y observó la escena. Se sintió incómoda al notar a su jefa triste.

-lo siento, yo regreso después..

-No, Bella. No te preocupes. Siéntate por favor

Bella obedeció

-Llorar no es malo, al contrario te libera, te hace sentir ligero. Las personas deben llorar con más naturalidad. No es para avergonzarse. Simplemente recordar a mi padre me produce tristeza y alegría, por los recuerdos y por su partida, pero sobre todo alegría, porque he aceptado. Mi Padre vivió bastante y todos sus hijos lo disfrutamos. Se fue en paz. Así que si me ves llorar por los rincones, es porque estoy hablando con mi papá.

Bella asintió. Le parecieron hermosas palabras, para un dolor tan terrible. Si hubiese sido el caso de Bella, mandaría todo a la mierda y ni siquiera iría a trabajar, se habría aislado del mundo y llorado hasta quedar seca, en el peor de los casos y debido a su personalidad depresiva, habría pensado incluso en lastimarse a sí misma, para tratar de acabar con la tortura. Imaginó por segundos si perdía a Nessie, sin ella le importaría un carajo la vida, ¿para que la querría si su razón, no estaría?. Se estremeció notablemente ante aquel pensamiento retorcido, se abofeteó mentalmente por el simple hecho de pensar que a su hermosa florecita le sucediera algo. Eso no pasaría. Nessie tendría una vida feliz y de paz, y viviría mucho, muchos años. Y Bella estaría allí todo el tiempo que fuese necesario a fin de ver crecer a su hija disfrutando de la vida soñada que ella no tuvo, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Admiró la fortaleza de Zafrina ante una situación similar. Isabella pensó en su Charlie. Suspiró entristecida.

-no te sientas mal- le informó Zafrina al ver el rostro constipado de Bella asumiendo que sentía su pesar profundamente. No es que no fuera cierto. Solo que, no lo era del todo.

-es difícil. La verdad admiro su convicción y su certeza ante algo así

-es la vida Bella. No es que esté asumiendo sin más, la pérdida de mi Padre. Pero son designios de fuerzas más grandes. Mi Padre no se ha ido para siempre, el vino a una función de vida, y la ha cumplido. Está en otro nivel ahora y siendo lo que era, no podría ascender. ¿Crees en la reencarnación, vidas pasadas, cierre de ciclos, cambio de energía…?

 _Otra que creía en esoterías_

-la verdad no. Me parece que son demasiadas teorías. Cada quien da un punto de vista particular de lo que crees que es lo correcto- se encogió de hombros –a veces me pregunto ¿porque hay tanto dicho y aun queda tanto por decir? Cada dia hay más personas especulando en lo que creen que es correcto. Vidas pasadas, reencarnación, cambios de energía, misiones. Tengo mis dudas. Si esas teorías son ciertas, no he visto indicios. Me resulta un poco difícil aceptar que existen todas. Todos aseguran que la suya es la correcta.

-todos tenemos verdades absolutas, pero son únicas. Sin embargo todas esas verdades siempre te conducirán a la verdad única, universal. Pasar por todo esto para llegar a un punto en común, en donde todos somos uno. Solo así entenderemos. ¿Crees en Dios, Bella?

La castaña se sintió un tanto incómoda con aquella pregunta. Tenía sus dudas con respecto a eso, debido a su experiencia, a su vida, a lo que veía cada dia en su espejo personal. Pero eran temas susceptibles para algunos. No sabía que responderle a Zafrina, sin herir su sensibilidad.

-creo que tengo mis dudas

-es justo que las tengas. ¿Crees que no existe?

-la verdad, creo en lo contrario. No porque algunos lo digan. Sé que existe, he visto cosas que nunca voy a poder explicar. Creo que hasta lo he visto. Solo que soy corta de visión- rió quedamente –solo que él y yo…- ella simplemente negó

-puedes decirlo

-tenemos problemas de comunicación. Su voluntad y lo que quiero. Hemos tenido choques por eso

-entiendo. No aceptas

-algo así

-mientras no aceptes, no entenderás, es muy sencillo, su voluntad es fácil de aceptar, si la sigues todo tendrá sentido.

-eh, allí el problema. Tengo un ejemplo para explicarlo. Todos sabemos que dos y dos son 4, está más que comprobado. Qué pasa si uno de estos estudiosos un dia, demuestran que dos y dos no son cuatro? Sino cinco ó seis o cualquier otro número? Qué pasa con lo que creímos. Debemos aceptar así sin más solo porque si? A veces pienso que la voluntad es eso, aceptar sin chistar, asi te duela así no quieras, así te cause malestar, si sientes malestar entonces no es correcto. No puedo entenderlo- negó de forma repetida.

-todo lo que es, simplemente es y punto. Dos y dos son cuatro, si hubiera una teoría contraria, ya estuviera expuesta. Crees que no ha habido personas que lo han puesto en duda? Y se han dado cuenta de su error. Han aceptado que dos y dos son cuatro, no así sin más. Ha quedado claramente demostrado que esa es la forma y es la única que será y no va a cambiar. Lo que es, es. Es interesante. Las otras chicas que estuvieron aquí, ni siquiera mostraban intereses personales o dudas existenciales como la tuya. Solo se limitaban a atender a las personas con hastío y a esperar su hora de salida, para fumar, beber o simplemente beber cerveza sin ninguna razón de peso. Nunca crucé mas palabras que las que debía como indicarles cada vez lo que tenían que hacer porque no tenían iniciativa propia. Todo lo hacían bajo mis órdenes, ni una idea, ni una sugerencia, nada. Como si no hubiese nada más que hacer en el mundo- se quedó en silencio unos segundos observando a Bella y luego sonrió dulcemente -Será interesante trabajar contigo. Cada vez me convenzo más de que has llegado por fin.

Bella pensó en señales. Alice y ahora Zafrina, pero las echó a un lado _. Simples casualidades,_ pensó _, personas que, como algunas, conoceré, seguiré conociendo. No hay nada de especial, aprenderé algunas cosas y luego todo se acabará, o volverá a empezar, nuevas personas, nuevas vidas, nuevos aprendizajes, pero siempre me sentiré en el mismo lugar. Dando vueltas en círculo_.

Luego cayó en cuenta en la palabra "fumar" cuando Zafrina la mencionó. Al parecer le desagradaba la gente que lo hacía. Quería dejarlo en claro, por si la veía alguna vez haciéndolo.

-eh… espero que no tenga mucho problema con las personas que fuman

-¿tu lo haces?

Bella asintió algo apenada

-realmente, no me molesta, siempre que el humo no caiga en mi rostro. Yo a lo que me refiero, es a la postura con respecto a eso. Todos sabemos que el cigarro es dañino. Un joven fuma porque repite un patrón, no tiene personalidad. Un adulto puede fumar por una sola razón, está adicto a la nicotina. Hay personas que fuman por placer, pero hay una delgada línea entre el placer y la adicción. Se pierde en el tiempo. No saben donde empezó todo, solo que cuando es demasiado tarde, te quedas atrapado. No solamente ocurre con el vicio del cigarrillo, ocurre con la vida misma.

Bella lo sabía lamentablemente. Estaba en un periodo de abstinencia obligado debido a su peor vicio: Edward Cullen, y le dolía estarlo pero sabía que ese era el problema, querer algo que la mataba lenta y dolorosamente, quien amó, la hacía desear no vivir.

-tiene toda la razón. Creo que he pasado por todo eso. Al principio fumaba para sentirme adulta o ser aceptada. Luego fumaba por placer. Hoy dia que soy adulta, la ansiedad dirige mis deseos de hacerlo. Por lo general es lo que ocurre. Ah! Y si estoy tomando una cerveza, es probable que el cuerpo me pida uno que otro cigarrillo.

-lo tomaré en cuenta. No puedo obligarte a que dejes de fumar. Pero si te daré alternativas para que lo hagas menos. Tengo té, me gustan mucho. Te los voy a dar, hay de muchos sabores incluso medicinales todos saben eso, son mejores controladores de la ansiedad que el cigarrillo, a la larga el cigarro puede acelerar más la ansiedad. Efecto rebote. Te voy a dar a probar algunos que tengo, son un excelente y sano sustituto del cigarrillo. Espero que lo logre.-

-gracias por intentarlo

A Bella no le molestó. Algunos prácticamente la regañaban porque debía dejar de fumar. Que si la mataba, que si le daba cáncer. Ella sabía todo eso, sin embargo a veces temía que sufriera de algo por culpa de ese vicio. En ocasiones cuando las personas le reprochaban su vicio de forma directa, era como si le provocaran más a hacerlo. Pero con Zafrina fue diferente, la abordó de una forma cortés y eso le agradó. En esa forma estaría dispuesta a probar dejarlo, porque no. Si el te era mejor, le gustaría intentarlo.

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

Rosalie estudiaba la propuesta que casi tenía ensamblada, con esto era muy difícil que los McCarthy se negaran. Jasmine McCarthy había conversado en secreto con la rubia, en relación a la propiedad en reclamación. Su esposo se había hecho de esas tierras gracias a que había tenido hacía muchos años una aventura con la difunta dueña. Ésta, como un símbolo de amor de la relación clandestina que llevaban, decidió obsequiarle esa porción. George no las quería, pero ella se las concedió. No tenía ni hijos, ni esposo y los familiares que tenia eran lejanos, ni siquiera sabían si estaba viva. Hubiera preferido donarle toda la tierra a McCarthy, pero Jasmine había descubierto el idilio, sin saber que ya lo sabía. George intentó convencer a su esposa de que había sido una compra limpia.

-no sabía que coger era una forma de pagar. Debiste haberle cogido mal que solo te dio un 30%.

La ahora anciana recuerda aquel momento con amargura. Jamás se separó, por sus hijos, alegó. Pero Rosalie sabía que no era cierto, amaba a ese viejo chucho. Y como toda mujer haría lo que fuera por defender lo que con tanto esfuerzo le había costado levantar. Su matrimonio y su rancho. Al morir la vieja, Jasmine sintió alivio, era egoísta aquel sentimiento, pero era real.

George vivía aun, pero estaba tan viejo que solo tenía fuerzas para hacer las actividades básicas. Apenas puede moverse, y a veces estaba ausente, si ocurre un terremoto en ese momento, el no se enteraría. Está y no está. Así que su opinión era nula con respecto a eso. Jasmine siempre odió esas tierras por obviedad. Así que cuando el sobrino lejano de la vieja putita fue a reclamar, se sintió liberada, pensó que era un premio, primero la vieja moría antes que ella y George, y luego un sobrino avaro reclamaba algo que ni sabía que existía. No podía ser más feliz, por fin se desharía de esa porción de tierra maldita que la hizo sufrir por muchos años. Era como una bofetada más dura de la que recibió en su momento cuando se enteró de lo que George tuvo el descaro de hacerle.

Por esa razón, a Jasmine le sabía a mierda lo que pasara con la tierra. Muchas veces deseó que hasta se secara, pero la condenada porción parecía que era la mejor de todo el puto rancho.

Con el pasar de los años, las actividades mermaron. Jasmine se dedicó a criar a sus hijos. Emmett es el hijo más pequeño de todos. Fruto de una noche apasionada, influenciada por el alcohol, y la astucia de Jasmine, quien para alejar cualquier indicio de que su marido la dejara, se embarazó para por lo menos dar tiempo y darle pelea a su vecina cachonda.

Cuando Sonia se enteró del embarazo de Jasmine, se deprimió, ya que seguramente George le habría jurado gran amor, pero Jasmine entendió que por amor todo se valía, incluso embarazarse si era preciso, o matar si era necesario. Aparentemente las cosas se habían enfriado entre los amantes. Aun se veían, pero ya no era como antes. Jasmine corrió con suerte. Dice un dicho que hijos no atan a los hombres, pero éste venia con buena estrella. Emmett era el primer y único hijo varón que tuvo Jasmine. Sus 6 hermanos anteriores, todas, eran mujeres. Dos abortos espontáneos de varones, casi la frustraron. Así que Emmett, fue una especie de milagro. Sin embargo Jasmine nunca lo vio como el arma para vengarse de George, siempre lo vio como el regalo de la vida. Su recompensa al sacrificio.

George se dedicó más a criar a su hijo varón y dejar su legado, que a ver a Sonia. La amante secreta exigía más atención, como todas las mujeres. Y George como todos los hombres aprendió a darle migajas que ella aceptó a cambio de no recibir nada. Jasmine nunca volvió a tener una bonita relación con George, pero tampoco lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Se había jodido demasiado para perderlo todo por un coñito caliente y solterón. De tantos hombres que habían en sus tierras, incluso varios peones que demostraban interés en la solterona mujer, se vino a antojar del que tenia mujer e hijos. Jasmine jamás lo aceptó. Tal vez ella perdería, pero no lo haría sola. Perderían todos, de ser preciso.

Emmett defiende la tierra porque desconoce la historia. Jasmine no se la contaría, porque lastimaría a su hijo por nada. George es una especie de super héroe para Emmett, el problema es que George no tiene poderes especiales, simplemente es un hombre vulgar y silvestre, idealizado por el amor de su hijo, y ella no le romperá la imagen de su Padre, así éste, como hombre, se haya portado de forma ruin con su esposa en el pasado.

Por eso, el afán de Emmett al querer salvar todo creyendo que esa porción les perteneció desde muchas generaciones anteriores, lo tiene obcecado. Entiende la desesperación de su hijo por proteger la tierra que lo vio nacer y lo hace por su Padre como una manera de retribuirle toda la felicidad que este junto a su Madre le han dado. A Emmett le sorprende la apatía de su madre con respecto al asunto. Cree que porque se siente vieja y cansada no le importa perder su hogar. Por eso se ha tomado tan a pecho aquella disputa. Hará lo que considere necesario para conservar el patrimonio intacto, y mantendrá el rancho solo, así sea lo último que haga. Todo por honor.

Los tiempos se volvieron difíciles para el trabajo del rancho y su mantenimiento. Había un solo hombre a dedicarse a 12000 hectáreas de tierra perfecta para la siembra, y el ganado. 4 de sus hermanas se habían casado y dos hacían estudios profesionales. Ninguna mostró interés en la tierra. Salvo Emmett, por lo que se siente responsable de todo. Jasmine se conforma con lo que ellos pueden mantener y ese sector de la pelea no le importa. Por el contrario si lo pierden, hará una fiesta.

Rose se sintió algo incomoda por conocer aquella turbia historia. Ella simplemente era una abogada que quería hacer su trabajo. No era una abogada sangrienta, se hizo de esa carrera en honor a la justicia y la equidad, pero era a veces un poco difícil hacer cumplir cabalmente todo, siendo humanos que cometían fallas realmente estúpidas. Sin embargo se propuso siempre a hacer lo correcto o llegar lo más cerca posible a la justicia. Esta historia le permitiría a Rosalie ganar casi sin problema, con el apoyo irrestricto de la dueña, pero debía manejarlo de forma sutil, para no herir la sensibilidad de nadie, ni revelar la incómoda situación que al parecer estaba mejor si se seguía manteniendo como un secreto. Agradeció ser ella la persona que manejara el caso, sabía que de haber caído en manos de otro abogado, no tendrían la misma condescendencia con los McCarthy, aunque Rosalie entendió que esta señora se sintió confiada en ella, por eso se tomó el abuso de revelarle tamaño secreto. Entendía a la señora, como mujer que era. Y en reivindicación se sentía obligada a darle aquello que ella quería. Perder para ganar. Por el honor de esa mujer y el de Rosalie misma, lo haría. Por el honor a ella misma que es mujer.

Esa noche decidió quedarse en su departamento ensamblando bien la proposición. Debía comunicarse con la Sra. McCarthy y con Emmett para definir los puntos finales de la propuesta. Liquidar y hacer efectivo la venta de la porción del terreno. Para la Sra. Jasmine terminaba un dolor de cabeza, para Rosalie, empezaba uno.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Alice despertó preocupada. Había tenido una mala noche. Una pesadilla. Quería llamar a su madre puesto que en la pesadilla, veía como Mary Alice lloraba de forma desconsolada. Soñó con su abuelo muerto, quien la saludaba desde lejos, despidiéndose. En el sueño su madre le exigía a Alice que corriera tras su abuelo y que bajo ninguna circunstancia lo perdiera.

 _-Es todo lo que tengo hija. Todo lo que tenemos. No dejes que se vaya, no permitas que nos deje sin nada._

Mientras corría tras su abuelo el camino se le hizo infinito. Lo vio perderse de su vista. Cayó al suelo y mientras se levantaba visualizo la figura de alguien que está de espaldas. Era james. Corrió a él, le llamó, le pidió que detuviera a su abuelo. Pero no le escuchaba

 _-James-_ gritó con más fuerzas

Y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle el hombro se detuvo. Su figura era diferente, Su cabello era rubio, pero no parecía el hombre de sus sueños. Su piel era más blanca de lo que recordaba y unas extrañas marcas en su cuerpo. Sin embargo tocó su hombro y cuando este se giró no era James., no sabía quién era porque su rostro se hizo muy borroso, solo distinguió aquel extraño azul en sus ojos y una voz suave y serena que le dijo.

 _-no es lo que crees_

Despertó sudorosa, con la respiración entrecortada, su frente perlada por el sudor. Desde entonces ha pasado el dia irritada. Había ido a su estudio a revisar unas modificaciones que debían realizarse en el edificio, revisar una solicitud de remodelación de una nueva clienta, pero su cabeza estaba con su Madre. Le llamó. Le narró el sueño. Mary Alice se quedó en silencio, meditando cada detalle. A veces a través de los sueños se revelan ciertos detalles que pueden ocurrir, como una especie de premonición. En esta oportunidad Alice quería cerciorarse de que fue una simple pesadilla, sin ningún mensaje subliminal, ni ninguna advertencia del destino a un inminente peligro. Simplemente quería escuchar a su madre y asegurarse que ella estaba bien. Tal vez Rosalie tenía razón y exageraba con eso de los mensajes. Se obligó a si misma a no aferrarse de forma enferma a esa especie de don que ella decía tener. Si no terminaría loca como su tía Lilly.

-solo quería saber que estabas bien

-lo estoy hija, Digamos que lo de siempre, achaques de la edad, algún descontrol con la tensión del cual ya me estoy ocupando, pero mi médico me ha dicho que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Estoy fuerte como un roble.

Alice rió sin sentirse completamente tranquila

-¿y tu como has estado, como ha ido con los departamentos?

-pues hasta ahora un tercero ocupado y tengo una inquilina

-¿tienes a alguien viviendo contigo?, ¿Es de confianza?

-Sí, Ma. No soy tan loca. Te pareces a Rose

-¿Quien es Rose?

-la nueva del 3D, te hablé de ella. Con ella y Bella me he sentido acompañada.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. De igual forma debes cuidarte. Y trata de no dejar que esas cosas te dominen. Mira lo que le paso a mi hermana Lilly

-si mama lo sé- puso sus ojos en blanco –no te preocupes, solo quería saber. Prométeme que si ocurre algo me lo dirás

-claro, lo haré Hija. Prométemelo, tu también

-lo haré Má, lo juro

-estaré bien preciosa, cuídate mucho tu también

-sí, Te quiero

-y yo pequeña. Te amo

-Adiós

Alice obvió el detalle de James. Aun no estaba lista para decirle. Y eso era lo que le preocupaba. Tenía confianza con su Madre, pero no creía que todavía fuese el momento, quería esperar un poco antes de eso.

Se quedó pensando en el rubio de sus sueños. No podía ser james, era diferente, y sus ojos, porque eran azules? Acaso era algún ángel? O quién diablos era. Pero aquellas palabras eran lo que más le preocupaban

 _no es lo que crees_

¿Que era aquello que no era lo que ella creía, acaso estaba equivocada en algo o con alguien?, ¿Seria acaso Bella, Rosalie o el mismo James?

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

 **¡Reviews, gratis!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Y ya saben los personajes de Meyer, la historia es mía, etc. etc. etc.…**

 **¡A leer!**

 **VIII**

Rosalie accedió a recibir al Emmett McCarthy quien prefirió trasladarse a la ciudad para entrevistarse con ella. Era el momento propicio para poder discutir abiertamente la negociación de la demanda. Sabía que conocería al verdadero Emmett, y no el hombre que con semblante serio y educado que se plantaba delante de Jasmine, reprimiéndose de estallar de furia ante la firma que desea ayudar a un malnacido que solo apareció cuando se conoció heredero de una pequeña fortuna de la cual Emmett creía suya.

Respiró profundamente y le pidió a Leah, que le avisara una vez que el Sr. McCarthy llegara a la oficina.

Esperó en su oficina

-Dra. Hale, el Dr. McCarthy se encuentra en la Sala de Juntas

-Bien, gracias Leah, me reuniré con él en un segundo. ¿Podrían ofrecerle café o agua mientras recojo mis papeles?

-seguro

Minutos después. Rose atravesó el despacho. Encontrándose con la figura gigantesca del aquel hombre. Por la mierda santa. Lo había visto ya, pero aquel cuerpo envuelto en un elegante traje de saco color gris, corbata de rayas azul oscura y gris, camisa blanca, le sacó el aliento de golpe. En el rancho se veía diferente. Pero ahora se veía…horrorosamente atractivo.

 _Una estrategia, tratará de deslumbrarte_

 _Pero yo soy Rosalie Hale, abogada y vestida para matar_

Emmett cortésmente se levantó y rodó una silla para que la mujer se sentara

 _Mierda y huele rico_

 _Huele a hombre_

 _Cálmense hormonas_

 _Y después hablas de Alice, si sigues así te beatificaran_

 _Cállense_

Carraspeó un poco para acallar sus lascivas voces –Bien empecemos. ¿Cómo se encuentra su señora Madre?

-está bien. Demasiado tranquila para mi gusto- dijo acomodándose la corbata y sentándose lo más derecho posible

 _Mierda tiene un increíble pecho y esas manotas, son gigantes_

 _Como tendrá su…_

 _Cállense_

 _1,2,3,4,5…_

Rosalie había perdido el hilo de la conversación gracias a los gritos de su cabeza. Agitó una mano en el aire con gesto indiferente, tratando de recordar que había preguntado.

-ah sí, bien como verá esta es la propuesta de nuestro representado ante la recuperación de la porción de tierra en disputa. Aquí está la documentación que lo certifica como único heredero de la Sra. , por sucesión debido a que la señora no dejo ningún pariente directo. Ahora bien, existe un documento por parte de su padre que indica que el sector en disputa fue dado en traspaso bajo condiciones, pero el acto no fue procesado legalmente por lo que la sucesión carecería de efecto. Sin emba…

-señorita, ya conozco todo eso. Conozco la historia yo viví allí

-señor, si sabe todo esto porque se niega entonces a acceder al finiquito y entrega de la porción. Si observamos bien esos límites correspondían a la difunta, que era vecina con Ustedes.

-porque en esa tierra viví y crecí

-sí, pero esa tierra…

-¿que habló Usted con mi madre?- interrumpió de pronto

Rosalie dudo por un momento pero luego se animó a contestar

-la conversación sostenida con su señora madre tiene un trato de confiabilidad, y no…

Y el hombre la volvió a interrumpir

-podría alegar ese detalle en su contra. Mi madre es una mujer anciana, es probable que la haya coaccionado de forma inteligente para obtener información que favorezca al demandante.

-podría contrademandarlo por difamación, debido a que su teoría es totalmente especulativa, no tiene basamento en esa acusación, salvo lo que hablé con su madre nada tiene que ver con el asunto de los terrenos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Rosalie insistió una vez más.

-tengo una propuesta. Sabemos de las dificultades financieras que están presentando de hecho hay un préstamo bancario el cual presenta un ligero retraso. Esto Dr. McCarthy puede ser contraproducente para Ud. Mi cliente solo espera una negociación equilibrada a cambio de ello. Simplemente deben entregar la documentación que cede el porcentaje de esa tierra que correspondía a su antigua vecina y ahora difunta.

-tengo una propuesta para Usted. Aceptaré esa patraña y devolveré la tierra con una condición, debe decirme que le dijo mi madre para comportarse de manera tan parca ante esta situación.

Rosalie abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró.

-se que no debo imbiscuirla en asuntos familiares, pero esa porción en particular, mi madre… nunca la ha querido. Sé que hay algo que desconozco y me he devanado los sesos durante un par de años tratando de justificar su comportamiento. ¿Sabía Usted que fue mi madre quien hipotecó ese terreno para saldar la deuda? Y lo peor era que en aquel tiempo no era necesario. Sin embargo su idea fue muy buena para incrementar la actividad en el Rancho, pero después de que ella misma me había entusiasmado, simplemente empezó a volverse un obstáculo, todo tenía un pero, que si los caballos, que si las reparaciones, que si el alimento, que si el cuidado, todo se volvió un fiasco, para cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos endeudados y debíamos responder al banco. Yo me arriesgue y pedí un crédito pero simplemente, no tuve el apoyo que necesitaba. De momento siento que mi madre saboteo todo esto, hizo todo a propósito con tal de librarse de esa tierra.

-Sr. McCarthy. Sabe que me está chantajeando, coaccionando para conseguir información que puede ser perjudicial para Ustedes.

-ya escuchó mi propuesta, quiero saber y luego firmo donde se le antoje.

Rosalie se levantó de la silla nerviosa y ofuscada. Ya estaba harta de la mierda con el puto terreno.

-Señor McCarthy, es hasta aquí donde llega mi trabajo, sus problemas de familia, discútalos con su Madre. No sea tonto sabe que la propuesta es buena, nunca había encontrado a alguien tan cabezota en la vida, todo por querer salvar menos de la mitad de su rancho. Esa porción puede ser importante sentimentalmente hablando, pero prefiere perderlo todo a ceder ese espacio que desde el principio de la historia no era de los McCarthy sino de la difunta, ¿que tanto quiere que le explique?. Hubo una aparente venta, ¿donde están los recibos de pago?, solo consta que su padre se quedó con la escritura, no hay registros, no hay nada más que soporte la versión de su papá. Mi cliente insiste en que condonará la deuda. Usted solo tiene que aceptar y se queda con el resto de su casa, Podrá empezar de cero, su madre estará en paz y podrá montar un circo si le da la gana. ¿Ha pensado porque su madre se empeña en perder esa porción? ¿No ha pensado que prefiere dar eso a todo el rancho? Tal vez su mamá no sintió como suyo ese pedazo de tierra que Usted dice que odia. Estamos aquí por un problema legal, no por adivinar si su madre le gusta ese pedazo de tierra o no. Eso se discute en casa con una taza de café, té, o un whisky en las rocas. Su madre no alcanzó más que a decirme que prefiere sacrificar ese pequeño pedazo de tierra a perder toda su casa. Allí tiene pocos recuerdos, pero en el resto de la tierra que ella si pisó está toda su vida. A eso le da valor. Eso fue lo que me dijo su mamá, ¿satisfecho o le cuento los consejos personales que su Madre me dio para aprender a hacer una cheesecake?

Rosalie se mantuvo firme. No todo era mentira. Solo lo del cheesecake, pero se libró de tener que decir algo que no debía y que sin duda le traería muchos problemas con la firma.

Ambos se miraron por varios minutos. Rosalie notó un brillo en los ojos de aquel hombre gigante y le pareció ver a un pequeño niño. Sintió ternura por aquella estampa, el destello en sus ojos. Se sintió desnuda, vulnerable. El hombre le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Nada tenía que ver con el bendito asunto de las tierras. El la miraba de una forma intensa, con… vehemencia y admiración? Rompió la mirada. Se sentó en su puesto y tamborileó sus dedos nerviosa sobre la mesa, esperando que el hombre siquiera pronunciara una silaba.

-donde firmo- dijo el gigantón sacando si fina pluma del bolsillo de su saco

Rosalie no podía creerlo, era su primer caso y lo había resuelto.

Oooooooo

Bella llegó a casa algo agotada pero satisfecha. Tenía hambre. Olía a pastel. Esta vez rezó para que la enana le ofreciera una pieza. Abrió la puerta y se consiguió con el hombre rubio que ahora le parecía asqueroso

James

Alice y el estaban en el sofá

-Bella

-disculpa, no…

-no, está bien, solo veíamos TV- dijo con un cierto tono de vergüenza. El rostro de Alice estaba sonrojado. Pero su sonrojo era extraño. Sus ojos vidriosos, nerviosos. Tenía ese rostro de satisfacción post-coital. Había tenido sexo, pero su rostro tenía semblante de culpable como si hubiese cometido un delito.

Bella rió internamente, alguna vez se sintió así cuando salía con aquel que no quiere nombrar. Descartó el recuerdo

-iré a mi habitación, tengan buena noche

-Bella, preparé pastel

-esta vez te tomaré la palabra, el olor me está volviendo loca desde que entré- Tomó dos piezas y agradeció el gesto con un leve abrazo. Alice se sorprendió y Bella no sabía porque lo hizo, pero quiso hacerlo. James jamás le quitó la mirada de encima, tal vez porque recordó cuando se tropezó con ella, aquel dia subiendo hacia el departamento. Por lo menos no la notó el dia que lo vio engañando a su anfitriona con la otra mujer. Pero eso, no era su asunto. En el pasado aprendió, entre a y b, c no se mete.

Había tomado una ducha, encendió la TV para evitar algún ruido inoportuno desde el exterior. Tomó su celular y le marcó a su hija. Hablaron por casi dos horas. Bella le adelantó a su hija que probablemente podría llevarla a pasar unos días para que se fuera familiarizando del lugar, pero solo por fines de semana, ya que ella no podía perder clases y Bella no podía dejar de trabajar. Nessie aulló a través del teléfono en señal de alegría.

-te gustará el lugar, mi habitación tiene su baño interno, el closet es amplio, incluso he comprado un nuevo cajón, más espacioso, de 6 gavetas, tres las tengo yo y he dejado las otras tres para ti, así podrás ir dejando tus ropas aquí hasta que vengas.

-¿y hablaste con la señora de la casa?, ¿Ella te ha dicho que puedo quedarme?

-mi idea es esa, si ella no acepta para cuando te traiga a vivir, deberé buscar otro sitio

-no quiero que pierdas tu sitio, mamá

-puede ser el mejor sitio del mundo, si no es contigo, no lo quiero

-te amo mami, eres mi héroe

-y yo a ti preciosa, es un honor ser tu heroína

-no mami eres mi héroe porque eres mi mamá y mi papá, los dos puestos son tuyos, eres mi _Heroeshion._

Bella se carcajeó por el terminó recién inventado de su hija. Se sintió halagada por el gesto, pero sintió un pellizco en su corazón. Edward pudo haber sido el héroe de su hija también, pero el tiempo demostró que no estaba interesado en la vacante.

-bien y ¿cómo han estado las cosas por allí?

-uhm, bien

-ese _uhmm_ , parece que no es tan bien

-todo es fantástico cuando estoy con la abuela, la ayudo a tender las camas, a organizar un poco la casa y a sacar los papeles del baño, esas son mis tareas. ¡Ah! Claro y sacar buenas calificaciones. He sacado una "A" en Química

-sí, preciosa me lo has dicho tres veces

-¿y no te da gusto?

-por supuesto que si

-para mí es un sueño. Nadie había podido sacarle una "A" a ese profesor. Lo he vencido

-no te confíes cariño. Eso solo es una demostración de que si puedes sacar excelentes notas, el reto ahora es repetir la hazaña, no en química, sino en todas las materias, muchas veces. Cuando logres eso, tendrás nuevas metas.

-Mamá, no me presiones, ¿sabes el esfuerzo que ameritó descomponer aquellos compuestos químicos? Cálmate un poco, respira profundamente y cuenta hasta 5, soy Nessie, no Harry Potter.

Risas –Bien Nessie, te has desviado de la conversación. Todo está bien cuando estas con tu abuela, pero pasa algo que te moleste, ¿acaso hay algo que te molesta?- pregunto Bella intrigada

-no, mamá nada me molesta. Excepto _Él_ , ha venido aquí a casa. Eso me molesta.

Bella se tensó

Edward

-es el hijo de tu abuela- alcanzó a decirle con dificultad.

No se atrevió a recordarle que era su Padre. El simple hecho era un motivo para enfurecer a su hija. Bella muchas veces le reprochó esa actitud, ¿pero, que podía hacer?, si él había labrado solito el concepto que su descendiente tenia de él. Los hechos hablaban por si solos. Edward rara vez movía una uña por su propia sangre.

-si lo sé, puede venir por ella. Pero ha venido como tres veces y cuando lo hace, siempre me saluda

-como niña educada simplemente puedes devolver el saludo

-el no lo merece

-Ness, entiendo, pero simplemente ¿no puedes bajar la guardia? Es decir, ¿que ganas con ponerte furiosa por eso? Simplemente déjalo pasar.

-a veces parece que mi abuela quiere que le hable, yo no puedo Má.

-¿qué te ha dicho él?

-pocas cosas. _Hola Hija como estas_ , odio que me diga hija, no se lo ha ganado

-Nessie

-sí, está bien má. Pues me ha preguntado cómo me va en clases. Me ha traído chocolates y helado. Del gigante

-supongo que eso está bien, no le veo de malo que pregunte

-no, que mal, no creerá que le perdonaré su abandono por unos chocolates y un helado

-no creo que quiera eso, tal vez quiera acercarse

-no quiero que lo haga

Bella suspiró derrotada. Jamás quiso algo así para su hija. Se entristeció al recordar que la vida soñada al lado de él nunca se dio. Por el contrario era madre soltera en una situación económica apretada, que tuvo que hacerse cargo sola, de su hija y el hombre que la engendró ni siquiera demostró un atisbo de humanidad por ella. Se lamentó de haber escogido al más insensible, al peor, pero el mundo cada dia se seguía plagando de seres irresponsables. Eso no era algo de morir, visto por los demás, pero para Bella fue lo peor que le pasó.

-Míralo desde este punto de vista, dentro de unos meses, es probable que no lo veas tanto. Así que has un esfuerzo

-le ha dado dinero a mi abuela para que me compre cosas, ella me lo ha dicho. Yo no lo quiero Má, el me dejó sola y a ti y por eso no lo quiero.

-Nessie, Nessie, escúchame con atención. No puedes culparle por haberse ido, era lo mejor para ambos, lo sabes. Lo malo de todo eso fue su distanciamiento contigo, pero no sabes si también le era difícil a él acercarse- lo excusó solo para tranquilizar a su hija pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Edward era un insensible hijo de puta con Nessie -No debes perder el control, si él quiere comprar alguna cosa, que la compre, si él quiere preguntar como estas, que lo haga. El casi nunca lo hace, supongo que por algo lo estará haciendo

-me dijo que me quería

Bella sintió un tirón en el pecho. Muchas veces pensó que el no quería a su propia hija. Fantaseó con una imagen de él en su cabeza demostrándole a Nessie cuanto le amaba y esta aceptaba gustosa el gesto, ella a pesar de aquel desastre siempre quiso que ellos estuvieran muy juntitos.

-¿que tiene de malo que te lo diga?

-yo no le creo

-entiendo que te sientas así, pero nunca sabrás si es cierto o no si no le das la oportunidad

-no quiero

Bella restregó su rostro, frustrada

-bien, entonces no debes aceptar ni los chocolates, ni el helado y menos el dinero para comprar cosas. ¿Entiendes?

-pero Má, el debe hacerlo

-hija, no estoy justificándolo, en lo absoluto, pero soy amante del equilibrio, si no hay por lo menos un saludo de cortesía y unas gracias por el gesto, no hay helados, ni chocolates

-Má, no soy interesada, pero lo tomo porque él nunca pagó nada por mí

-lo sé. Pero tu estas actuando de forma interesada y no debe ser así, yo no te enseñé eso, cariño. Tú quieres castigarlo de alguna forma, ¿es eso?

-si

-no así como lo estás haciendo. Simplemente déjalo que haga, tu sabes quién eres y no me voy a sentir mal o traicionada porque le aceptes algo que quiera darte, es solo algo que te dio, no te está comprando. Creo que tiene conciencia y le esta remordiendo, pensé que no tenía ninguna- dijo más para sí que para su hija –no quiero que te sientas mal por nada. Entiendes y no quiero que seas grosera ni con él, ni con nadie.

-uhm, está bien Má

-¿Elizabeth esta por allí?

-sí, está afuera. Es que, él está afuera

¡Mierda!

Bella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, traicionero

-¿en donde estas?

-en mi habitación. Yo, le salude pero después me encerré aquí. Solo estoy esperando a que se vaya, seguramente mi abuelita me dirá que no debo hacer eso, como en las otras oportunidades, pero yo no quiero Má

-poco a poco, hija. Sé que no es fácil, debes ser paciente

-¿quieres que te pase a la abuela?

-no hace falta, hablaré luego con ella. Y…¿esta solo?

Bella se castigó mentalmente por preguntar eso, pero lo hizo preocupada por su hija.

-sí, el viene aquí solo, no me digas que quieres saber de el

-no, lo digo por ti, es decir, bueno tu entiendes

-si Má, creo, el viene solo, siempre, espero que el entienda que si me hace sentir incomoda su presencia, me hará sentir peor la de su familia

-Nessie, ellos no tienen la culpa

-lo se má, yo tampoco. Realmente ellos no me importan, el tampoco, solo quiero que no me molesten, es todo.

-no te preocupes, pronto estarás conmigo

-¡Siiiii!- exclamo con fuerza su hija, sintiéndose salvada de aquellos momentos incómodos. Bella entendió que tenía que acelerar sus pasos para darle paz a Nessie y poder avanzar hacia un futuro tranquilo junto a ella, debía prepararse por traer a Nessie consigo antes de lo que tenía previsto.

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

 **¡Reviews, gratis!**


End file.
